Beautiful Faith
by PinkDollyz
Summary: Greg starts his new highschool and his first day gets of to a rocky start
1. In the beginning

_CHAPTER 1_

"got your bag? And lunch money? And your phone just in case?" said the woman who sat in the drivers seat. She had brown curly hair and brown eyes. She watched her passenger as he stared up at the large building in front.

"yes! God mom, I got everything….you made me triple check it all this morning!" Greg whined at his rather over protective mother. She had continued to treat him as a small child even though he was 16 years old and taller then herself.

"best to be prepared honey. I wish you could have done something better with your hair, and you shouldn't have put on that hideous t-shirt!" Irene replied to the scruffy teenager sitting next to here in the school drive. He wore tight black jeans, a white t-shirt that had a picture of two cartoon bunnies axing each other and the words '…and they lived happily ever after…' written underneath and dirty Chuck Taylor's. his hair was dark brown with blonde tips and spiked up in every direction. He had a beautiful face, large brown eyes and a cute smile but she felt he ruined it with his look.

Greg on the other hand loved his look. It was unique compared to everyone else in the other schools. Sure he got picked on but not as bad as the other geeks. He didn't wear shirts with all the buttons done up and a tie. His trousers didn't go up past his belly button, instead they hung at his hips…barely.

"I like this shirt ma. Look I gotta go before im late, and I cant be late for my first day can I?" he grinned as he jumped out of the car. He located his head phones and started listening to his music as he made his way up to the school to start what was sure to be a long day.

As he walked up to the steps he looked around at the surroundings. The building as an old mansion of sorts. It had large pillars on each side of the steps at the top, giving it a grand feel. There was a walk way going round the building with a wall that also went around and down the steps. There was huge oak doors at the front and the windows were as high as the walls. There was a large lake to the right side of the building, with a large wood behind. On their side were picnic benches and bins sitting on the grass. On the left side to the building were more woods, that seemed to envelope the building, shielding it from view to the public. There was a small shed almost hidden from view. Greg guessed it was the ground keepers as the back of the building probably housed the gaming courts and football fields and stands.

There were 3 groups of kids mulling around when Greg go to the front of the building. There were 3 boys with skateboards and shaggy hair sitting on the grass smoking. 'stoners' Greg thought as he got a whiff of cannabis as he walked past. The next group he pasted were standing at the front of the steps, there were 4 kids, maybe a few years older than himself. One was an Asian kid with short, black spiky hair and a blue 'beam me up Scotty' t-shirt, the next was a boy with glasses reading a book, to engrossed to notice the joke going on between the next blue eyed, snarky kid and a beautiful brown haired, gapped tooth girl. He walked past, glad he hadn't been spotted as of yet. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he glanced at the occupants. Their were two girls sitting on the stairs doing the makeup. One had brown hair and a gorgeous face, the other was redheaded and was equally beautiful. She had her head leaning on a black guys leg, who was laying down on the wall sloping down the stairs. He was watching his girlfriend do her makeup and listening to music in his own headphones. There was also another boy. He was on the opposite wall the black kid and he was sitting there looking at the lake, staring of into space. He looked beautiful by anyone's standards, especially Greg's. Greg was bisexual but he leant more to men then women, he just occasionally like the feel of a soft woman to a rough man.

Greg quickly looked down, trying to avoid any attention. He noticed that both boys were wearing 'LVPD' leather jackets the football players always wore, which meant they were jocks. Greg and jocks did not mix!

He made it up the stairs, just to bump into someone. As he looked up he was a angry looking boy, fine hair, blue eyes and a scowl on his face. He too was wearing a 'LVPD' jacket, so Greg knew this wasn't going to go well. He took his headphones out of his ears and the first thing he noticed was the silence. The other groups of kids should have been chatting and laughing, but the silence meant that Greg and this boy had everyone' attentions. Greg quickly glanced around. The stoners were watching, probably hoping for a fight. The nerds were taking in the details, probably to tell the teachers later. The girls on the steps where watching in their mirrors, the black kid was still listening to music but frowning at the encounter. Greg decided to get a quick glance to the good looking guy, before turning his attention to the guy in front. The guy on the wall was sitting with his feet firmly planted on the ground, hands by his thighs, ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble.

When Greg finally looked back up at the guy in front, he saw the older guy smirking at him. He went to open his mouth, maybe apologise and try to move around him but he was cut of before a sound passed his lips.

"watch it freak….people are walking here!" he laughed "who the hell do you think you are? Walking into me liken that! Huh!?!" he said as he pushed Greg enough to make him wobble at the top of the stairs. 'oh shit! How do I get outta this one!' Greg thought . He had no idea what to do.

Greg didn't say anything. What was the point? If he answered he'd probably get a smack in the mouth, if he didn't he would probably get a smack in the mouth. "well? You gonna open that retarded mouth of yours and answer me freak?" the kid sneered evilly.

"im sorry" Greg mumbled as he looked up at the kid with big brown, and rather scared eyes. His breathing was quickened with adrenaline and he suddenly found a burst of confidence. 'hell' he thought 'if im gonna get a smack, I might as well deserve it' "if you watched were your going and stopping trying to walk around like you owned the damn place you would have seen me walking wouldn't ya?" whoops!

The guy's face morphed into one of pure fury as he grabbed Greg's t-shirt and pulled him away from the stairs and threw him against the wall before pinning him. In the split second it took for the guy to do this, the good looking guy from the steps had sprung into action and started trying to pry the guy of him. The black kid and the girls stood up to and watched but none moved to help.

"get off him Ecklie" the good looking kid demanded

"no, im gonna teach this little bitch some lessons, talking to me like that!" shouted Ecklie before grabbing Greg and pushing him hard into the wall again, for good measure. "what's your name? huh?" he demanded

"um…Greg….Greg Sanders" he whimpered

"well Greg, you gotta big mouth and you know what? Im gonna help shut it for ya!" he said raising his fists. Greg's eyes shut tightly as he waited for the fist to connect with his face but instead he felt the guys grip loosen then let go. He opened his, still pinned against the wall because of the fear inside him. The guy helping him had managed to pull Ecklie of him and was now standing in between them.

"that's it Ecklie! Stop it! He didn't do anything wrong! Your just in a fowl mood coz Sophia wont go out with you….leave him alone…..don't you have class to go to?" this guy drawled in a Texan accent.

"whatever Stokes. Come on guys, we don't want to be late" and as he went to enter the doors to the side of Greg he lent over and whispered "watch your back Sanders" before disappearing behind it. The girls and black guy followed, all giving him a sympathetic look. There were shortly joined by the other two remaining groups. Finally just this guy and Greg remained. He turned to look at the older kid and greeted by gorgeous brown eyes and a worried frown.

"are you new here?" he asked politely

Greg nodded. "first day…..way to start it huh?" he tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. As the adrenaline wore of he started to shake, but didn't start to cry. He just stood there and felt his hands trembling before his legs started to. He walked past the guy and sat on the wall to steady himself. When he looked up was greeted again by the concerned face. Their eyes locked and remained locked while the other guy sat next to him, maybe a bit closely.

"im Nick. Nick Stokes. Can I ask you something?" he asked shyly.

"Greg, but I guess you already know that. What?" he replied curiously.

"how old are you?"

"Im 16, but I've been moved up a few years. Im kinda smart, or at least that's what my last professor told me when I was in California last year, well he didn't say that he said I was extremely intelligent, but obviously not enough to just run away from big, scary jocks….no offence, sorry im babbling…." Greg ended pathetically. Nick smiled at the younger kid. 'he's kinda cute' Nick thought as he looked into Greg's eyes 'gorgeous eyes, gorgeous smile'

"that's okay dude. You have to watch Ecklie, he thinks he owns everything just because he's the captain of football team, and only because of the money his dad has thrown at the couch and principle. No one actually likes him, he's a jackass but its just easier to ignore him and get over it. Everyone's pretty much scared of him apart from me and Warrick, the guy I was with earlier, because we could beat his ass senseless, but Ecklie has enough muscles and practise to do damage if he wants to"

"thanks….was that supposed to make me feel better? Might have to hire you as a bodyguard" Greg grinned. Nick thought he hadn't seen anything so beautiful before in his life.

"tell ya what! Why don't we skip first period. We can chill out in the sun, catch some rays. I guess you don't fancy lessons much after such an interesting start to the day"

Greg got his timetable out, glad he had come in the day before to get the paperwork sorted and grab his timetable and get the tour, so his first day he wouldn't be late. He glanced at his first lesson of the day and smiled

"I have French with Mr Novak, I hate French!" he declared. He wouldn't say no to spending some time with the gorgeous boy in front of him.

"cool, and anyways, I think Ecklie has that class too, so even more reason to spend the time chatting to me instead" Nick laughed

'I don't need a reason' Greg thought as he smiled.

They headed over to the benches near the lake and deposited their bags onto the floor before sitting on the grass in front of the lake and staring out into the middle where there were ducks swimming around, looking for food. They sat there for the next few hours talking about there families and friends. Nick told Greg how his dad was a judge and his mom was a public defender, and how he had 5 sisters and 1 older brother. He happened to be the baby so he got pretty spoilt. He told Greg how he lived on a ranch with horses and always went to Texas at Christmas. Greg in turn told Nick how his dad was a policeman and his mother was a P.A. he explained how he was a only child, so was spoilt by his grandparents, who are Norwegian. He said how he moved from California because his mother was offered a ridiculous amounts of money to work for a casino boss, so they had moved to a large home in the nice part of town, close by to Nick. Before they knew it the bell had rung for break and the other students erupted from every door surrounding the building. Greg watched as the girls and guy from this morning walked towards them and slumped down on the grass randomly.

"guys, this is Greg Sanders, Greg this is Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows and Wendy Simms" he gestured to the kids next to him.

"hey" they all said and he mumbled a shy 'hi' back. They ate crisps and chocolate and talked about their lessons before the bell rang again.

"what have ya got now Greg?" Nick asked curiously

"umm….English with Mrs Howard's" Greg replied looking at the timetable "room 201"

"cool, that's my next class, you can follow me" Nick smiled as he got to his feet and extended his hand to help his new friend. He felt a instant spark they touched and he smiled as he noticed a tiny blush creep onto Greg's cheeks. "come on, or Mrs Howard's will have our asses, she can be pretty strict" he laughed.

Together they wondered of after said goodbye to Nicks friends who either had Maths or a free period. They made it to the class quickly, talking the entire time about Greg's old school, and the difference between that one and this one, and as soon as they entered they spotted Ecklie and another evil looking kid sitting to the left of the class room. "Jeff McKean, his right hand man" whispered Nick as he took Greg by the arm and led him to the tables in the far, back, right corner of the class room. They sat down and got there books out ready. The teacher walked in and took the register. She told them that they would be reading Pride and Prejudice for their assignment and writing an essay on the difference between cultures in Jane Austin's time and now for there first assignment of the year. During the class she left to attend to some business, so Ecklie used the time to try and rattle the new addition. He walked over, flanked by Jeff, and sat at the empty table in front. He leaned back so he could get close to Nick and said "what ya doing hanging out with this loser Stokes?"

"excuse me? How would you know what he's like when you got your head so far up your asshole its sticking outta your mouth. You don't know him, so leave him alone!" Nick hissed. 'why am I being so overprotective?' wondered Nick. Yea he thought this guy was cute but he barely knew him!

"watch it Sanders, Nicky here probably has a crush on ya….being queer and all!" Ecklie sneered as he left them to their business and settled in their own seats just before the teacher arrived back.

Nick was red. He hated it when other people outed him, but he also knew it was because it was the truth. He did have a crush on Greg, he had spent the entire morning with the younger boy and couldn't help but be enthralled with him and his tales of surfing and Norway.

Greg was red too. No one knew he was bi. He hadn't even told his own parents. Only papa Olaf ever knew. After Ecklie's comment he wondered if it was the truth. Was Nick gay? He hoped so. And one sneaky glance in Nicks direction, seeing him blushing made him guess it was true. He smiled and started reading the book in front of him while Nick just stared at his, thinking of revenge tactics on Ecklie!


	2. When bad goes to worse

_CHAPTER 2_

6 weeks had past since Greg's first day, and he and Nick had become inseparable. They spent nearly every spare minute with each other. They hung out after school, doing homework and playing video games. They had most of the same classes so they spent most of their days together as well. Although their other friends would usually be with them, Nick and Greg paid most of their attention to each other, talking about hobbies, family, holidays, cars and anything else they could think of just so they had a reason to chat. It was scary how comfortable they had become, even after Greg's first day when they had sat at the water side for 2 hours after just meeting, it had felt comfortable and easy. After just 6 weeks, they felt like they had known each other a life time. Greg had quickly realised he had a huge crush on the Texan, who wouldn't right? And Nick found out that he just couldn't stop thinking about Greg no matter how hard he tried. Most of the times he would give up and call Greg to chat just so he could hear his voice. School had been good for Greg too. Ecklie still made the sly digs at both him and Nick, but they were usually about how they obviously fancied each other, and Greg found that he really didn't care to much. He had made easy friends with Warrick, Catherine and Wendy, and often went to the diner down the street for lunch with them or to the arcades to hang out.

On the Thursday Greg went to one of the few classes he didn't share with Nick. Science. Although Nick was great at science he wasn't really on the same level to Greg. When it came to science Greg was a genius. He was in adv. Chemistry with 'the nerds'. He walked to class in a bit of daze, thinking about him and Nick hanging out after school, doing their maths homework together, when he bumped into someone in the middle of the hall. He looked up and cringed. There stood Conrad Ecklie and Jeff McKean.

Greg made to move around Ecklie to get to somewhere that actually had people in the vicinity, but Ecklie had other plans. He grabbed Greg's wrist and pushed him into an empty class room to the left and locked the door, leaving McKean outside, probably to keep watch. This was obviously planned. Greg turned around to face Ecklie but was immediately pushed to the ground while Ecklie gave him a look of disgust.

"that's the second time you've walked into me you stupid little shit!" he said as he looked down at Greg. Greg laid there and looked up at Ecklie and wondered how far the older boy was going to go before he made it out of the room. Ecklie grabbed Greg's shirt and pulled him up and pushed him into the nearby wall. He punched Greg as hard as he could in the stomach, hard enough to wind him, and then in the face, cutting the younger boys lip. "well? You not gonna say sorry? What? didn't your stupid mother ever teach you any manners?" Ecklie sneered.

"don't talk about by mother like that!" Greg growled as he lunged forward and pushed Ecklie to the floor, landing on top of him, and started punching every available piece of Ecklie he could get to. Ecklie, being 2 years older and a lot heavier, quickly turned them over and started punching Greg in the ribs and face. Ecklie stood up and started kicking Greg with as much force as he could, and then, with a particularly harsh kick in the ribs, Greg let out a loud cry of pain and clutched his side as tears started streaking down his face. "please…..stop it" he whimpered but Ecklie continued his rampage, letting all his frustrations out on the younger boy like he was a punch bag. McKean knocked on the door signalling that there was someone coming their way but Ecklie was so busy trying to hurt Greg as much as possible that he paid no attention and when he kicked next to Greg already cracked rib, Greg let out another loud cry.

Unfortunately for Ecklie, the cry was loud enough to carry out into the hallway were McKean, Nick, Warrick and Wendy stood. The three friends had been using this hallway as a shortcut to their science class, as they were late because Wendy couldn't open her locker and the boys were helping her. They had seen McKean standing outside a locked room and knew that Ecklie had some poor soul in there, probably getting hit around. When McKean had knocked on the door they had walked up to him to ask him what was going on when they heard a loud scream from inside and Nick straight away knew who it belonged to.

"GREG!" Nick shouted as he tried to open the door. "dammit" he swore as he tried again. No luck. He and Warrick tried to barge in but the door wouldn't shift and eventually, after yet another hair raising scream from the youngest occupant in the room, Wendy managed to work her magic with her hair pin and unlocked the door. Nick burst through to find Ecklie standing over Greg, using a table a leverage as he continued to kick Greg in the stomach. The younger of the two was on his side, facing away from the door, with his arms covering his head for protection. Nick lunged at Ecklie but was surprised when Warrick had beaten him to it, obviously thinking Greg should be his main priority. McKean was long gone by the time the three of them had opened the door and Wendy as also missing, probably to go get help. Warrick had Ecklie contained on the floor and Nick had kneeled down beside Greg and started stroking his fingers through Greg hair while mumbling about how it was going to be okay and how it was over now.

The scene stayed like that for a few minutes until Wendy returned with the school nurse and Mr King, the principle. The nurse ran over to Greg to check on him, while the principle called the police and his receptionist to get the parents of both students to the school. Nick stayed with Greg while the nurse looked him over, stating that he had a possible fractured broken rib, and probable bruising. He needed to go to the hospital and get checked over. Nick moved to Greg's face and put it in his lap before bending down to whisper in Greg's ear "its okay G….im here…..I've got ya know…..please don't cry baby". Greg was sobbing now, from the pain and situation in general. Greg closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain but doing so made him remember Ecklie kicking him in the head. A wave of dizziness took over and before Greg knew it, he was falling into unconsciousness. He vaguely remembered more people entering the room and Nick kissing his cheek before he didn't remember anything else.

He woke up some time later to find himself in the hospital. He looked around and saw his mother was outside his room talking to a doctor and his father was sitting at his bedside reading a magazine. It was getting dark out so he guessed that he had been passed out for some time now. He groaned and winced when he tried to sit up, making his father lower the magazine and look into his sons eyes. He saw the sadness in his sons eyes and took his hand. "its okay son" he whispered gently as he watched a lonely tear glide down his face. There was a knock at the door and to Greg's surprise he saw Nick standing there with Greg's mother behind him, both looking upset. Nick tried to smile but it never really reached his eyes. He moved into the room, while Greg's father stood up and said he was going for coffee before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"hey G…..how are ya feeling?" Nick said gently as he took the seat Greg's dad had just left.

"hmm…..been better" He mumbled

"yea I guess ya have. The police arrested Ecklie for assault. Mr King wants him outta the school. Im so glad your okay G. I was so worried when you passed out, he must have hit you pretty bad in the head. The paramedics arrived then, brought you here straight away" he said. He took Greg's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze.

"he's such an asshole. I didn't even do anything Nicky…..I asked him to stop and he wouldn't….I just….I was so scared, I didn't think he was gonna stop" Greg breathed rather than spoke.

"I know G, I was scared to…I saw him hurting you and I just wanted to kill him, rip him to pieces, but Warrick kinda got there first. Hey don't cry baby, you don't have to worry, he wont hurt you anymore" Nick said as he wiped the tears away that were falling down Greg's cheeks. Greg looked into his eyes and placed his hand on the hand wiping his left cheek, holding it in place. Nick smiled genuinely as he moved forward and pressed his lips against Greg's. Greg let his eyes close and his instinct take over as he deepened the kiss and moved the hand resting on Nick to the back of Nicks head and pulled him closer. After a few moments of enjoying the kiss they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each others.

"I've wanted to do that since the day we met" Nick whispered

"hmm….me too" Greg replied before hearing someone clearing their throat at the doorway. Both boys looked in that direction, still keeping their heads connected. Mrs Sanders stood there uncomfortably as she watched the interaction between the teenagers. It was certainty a surprise for her to find out her son was gay by walking into his hospital room and seeing him kissing his best friend.


	3. Feelings

_CHAPTER 3_

"so….." she said rather pathetically

"mom….I…I mean we….I mean….I dunno" Greg mumbled. Nick wanted to laugh at his stupid attempt at an explanation but he figured the situation was a little to serious for laughs.

"that was an excellent explanation for such a genius Gregory" his mother said, raising one eyebrow. She looked over Nick, taking in his appearance and the way that their foreheads where still connected, almost as a sign of fighting for their feelings and she smiled. She did want grandchildren one day but it didn't bother her whether it was in the conventional way or another. Greg saw her smile and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"you okay with this mom?" he asked shyly, fearing some sort of disgust or rejection.

"of course I am sweetie, if it makes you happy that's all that counts" and she turned and left the boys alone for a little while longer.

"well…..that went good" Nick said with a smile.

"yea….I thought she would have freaked" Greg smiled back. Nick ran his fingers across Greg's left cheek and turned their heads so they were looking straight at each other. He kissed Greg lightly and smiled before turning away and rummaging through his back for something. He pulled out Greg's Ipod and gave it to the younger boy.

"I found it on the floor in the classroom, figured you might wanna listen to some music. I went to your house and got your bits for it. I just didn't want you to get bored" Nick said.

"thanks Nicky, but right now there's something else I'd rather be doing…" he grinned. Nick lent in again and kissed Greg, but with more force. Greg's hands cupped Nick's face while Nick's right hand held Greg's left hip gently and his left wound its way into Greg's hair. Nick let his tongue trace along Greg's lip asking for entrance and the younger boy obliged instantly. Their kiss lasted for a few long moments before eventually ending due to the extreme need of air. They smiled at each other, looked into each others eyes and saw un-known emotions and lust.

"what do you see me as?" Greg blurted. He hadn't really meant to say it out loud but he still needed to know. He wanted this to be special…to remember every moment but he was scared, scared that Nick only wanted fun, sex or another name on the 'guys I've done sexual things to' list….. 'no Nicky wouldn't do that to me' he thought, still dreading the answer.

"my best friend and…I guess….my boyfriend now…why?" Nick said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. This made Greg give him the hugest grin, in turn making Nick grin. "what? you didn't think I would just want sex did you?" he asked

"I dunno….I didn't want this to be pity or anything…I want it all with you Nick, a proper relationship I mean" Greg said shyly. Nick kissed him on the cheek and whispered "you have it all G" when Greg's mom walked back into the room, holding 2 coffees in her hands, followed closely by a doctor who gave Greg a small amount of sedative, just enough for a restful nights sleep. The doctor smiled at him then left, leaving the 3 remaining occupants in silence, which was broken by Greg's mom.

"Nick, you mothers outside, said its time to go home. I think Greg needs his sleep so he can leave tomorrow" she smiled.

"tomorrow? Are you serious? I thought I could go home today?" Greg said, a little disappointed, although sleep sounded so good to him at that moment.

"well its getting late so the doctor said you could stay, he wants to scan your head to make sure there's nothing wrong, although since your up, talking and kissing boys im sure your just fine" she said with a smirk.

"okay…. im tired anyway" he said through a yawn, before sleep crept up and overtook him.

Nick smiled down at his new boyfriend, not really wanting to leave his side, but telling himself that Greg and himself both needed sleep. He gave Greg a kiss on the cheek, blushing a little because Greg mom was still standing there. He walked out of the room, saying a shy 'bye' to Mrs Sanders and gave Mr Sanders a smile as he walked past, heading to the desk at the end of the hallway, where Mrs Stokes stood waiting.

When Nick got home he started planning. He wanted to something nice for Greg, make him feel better. A perfect first date is just what he needed. To feel special and loved. And Nick was going to make sure it was perfect. Just what Greg would want. It amazed Nick to think he had just met Greg 6 weeks ago. It didn't seem so short. It felt more like months then weeks. And now they were boyfriends. Nick smiled at the thought. His last relationship had died when Owen moved to Australia after his dad got a job offer as a doctor there. Nick had been heartbroken at the time. He and Owen had been together for 13 months and Nick thought he was in love, but after a few weeks of Owen being gone, Nick realised he didn't think about him as much as he should, he started looking for someone else, but no one really caught his attention….until Greg. Greg was weird, funny, cute, strange, honest and smart. Greg was perfect for Nick. They complemented each other nicely and always thought of each others feeling before doing something. Now Nick really thought about it, it was obvious that they made a good couple. Remembering their evening before, playing video games and watching 'The Goonie's', they had had pizza. They ended up leaving a slice because neither would touch it case the other wanted it. Friends…they would have tried to grab it before the other one got there first…but him and Greg….they didn't want to take something the other might want. That was how it was with them, with everything they did. Nick stayed up half the night planning their first date, he had it all figured out. He had the place, the food decided on and his mothers car for the evening, since his one was still being fixed up. He pulled his clothes of and climbed into bed, puling the covers over himself. He last thought was the grin he had received when he had told Greg they were boyfriends, and his desire to see that grin again, that look in his eyes, then sleep claimed him.


	4. Doe, a deer

**CHAPTER 4**

_**The next day Greg went home at lunch time, his father picking him up in their car. He got inside the house and was immediately tackled by Yoda, his Jack Russell puppy. He took Yoda upstairs and settled him on the bed. After checking his emails on his computer and getting a shower to clean himself up, he changed into some joggers and a plain white t-shirt. He settled on the bed next to the now dozing dog and let his eyes close. A knock on the door woke him up a little while later and papa Olaf stuck his head round it to talk to his grandson. **_

"_**sommerfuglen er du våken?" he asked quietly.**_

"_**yes papa….do you need something?" he asked, his voice laced with sleep**_

"_**nei rettferdig avmerker du er okay din nana bekymret om du" he smiled**_

"_**papa im tired, can you please speak English, I cant really focus on trying to understand you at the moment" Greg yawned**_

"_**okay butterfly, I just like you to know where you come from" he replied in his strong Norwegian accent.**_

"_**I know papa, and I do understand it, im just really tired. Im sorry" Greg mumbled, still trying to keep his eyes open.**_

"_**don't be butterfly. Go to sleep. You need your rest" he said as he left. Greg dropped right back of again, without even thinking about how papa Olaf had gotten to Las Vegas from California in such a short time.**_

_**He woke up again to someone else in his room, but this time he wasn't woken on purpose so he felt wide awake. He sat up rubbing his eyes then turned his attention to the person sitting at his computer desk. **_

_**Nick. He smiled, then frowned.**_

"_**what are you doing here?" he asked, confused.**_

"_**I think you should get up, get dressed and come with me" Nick smiled**_

"_**why?" Greg's confusion growing bigger with every word coming out of Nicks mouth.**_

"_**you'll see. Do you trust me?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Greg looked at him, smiled the kissed him gently. "of course I do" he whispered, getting of the bed and looking in his draws for some dark blue, hip hugging jeans and a pale green plain t-shirt. He put on his trainers and grabbed a hoodie from the back of his chair. He walked into his en-suit and started doing his hair. Nick took the opportunity to look at the room he felt he knew so well. He spotted photos he hadn't noticed before on the bookcase. Ones of Greg and his family when he was younger. Nick smiled at Greg's memories, imagining the hyper little toddler running around the park with an ice lolly, watching the big kids running around with wide, brown eyes. He chuckled to himself when he saw a picture of a young teen Greg with paint all over his clothes. There was a old man in the photo with him and after hearing Greg speaking non-stop about his grandpa, he guessed that man was the infamous papa Olaf. As if on cue, the bedroom door opened with a gentle "sommerfuglen?". Nick turned around and came face to face with the man in the photo and smiled a little when he saw the same sparkle in the old mans eyes as the ones in Greg's when he was feeling particularly mischievous. **_

"_**oh hello….how are you?" papa Olaf asked politely.**_

"_**um…im Nick. Im um…Greg's friend?" it came out as a question instead of a statement, giving away the meaning straight away. He didn't really want to say he was Greg's boyfriend, seeing as he didn't know if papa Olaf knew of Greg's choice of partners or not. When papa Olaf smiled at him and gave him knowing look he just shrugged and blushed a little. 'guess he does know' Nick though, bemused.**_

_**Greg entered the bedroom again and froze. 'great' he thought 'just what I need. An interrogation'. he sighed and walked over to Nick, laced their hands and turned to face his grandpa. Greg gave him a 'lets hear it then' look and Nick frowned. **_

"_**so. How long have you been with Greg? Do your parents know about your relationship? Speaking of…what do your parents do for a living? And what exactly are your plans with my grandson exactly? Especially tonight?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Nick gulped loudly and turned to look at Greg for help, Greg thought just looked him with a 'lets hear it then?' face.**_

"_**okay….we've been together since last night, yes my parents do know and no they don't mind. My dad is a judge and my mom is a public defender. I plan to make him happy if I can and tonight is a surprise but im not going to jump him if that's what you think. He's still in pain and I don't like to rush things with people I care about" Nick managed in one breath. Greg smiled widely at his grandpa, knowing he would be happy with them answers and Nick sighed with relief when papa Olaf smiled and turned to leave. With the door open he said "være forsiktig liten sommerfuglen" in barely a whisper.**_

"_**jeg vite papa. han wont krenke meg. jeg bindende" he said gently. Papa Olaf walked out and shut the door. Greg turned to Nick, smiled, and walked him out of his room, through the house and out to Nicks parents car. They got in, adjusted the radio and set of for their secret location. On their journey they were quiet. Nick thinking about Greg's grandpa and how close his family was, were as his own probably wouldn't even notice Nick had a new boyfriend if his mother hadn't been forced by him to take him to the hospital. Hard jobs and seven kids meant your private life remained private because everyone was to busy being busy to notice anything. Sometimes he wished he had been born into a smaller family so he could have the closeness that Greg and his family shared. Greg thought about where they were going. He was excited and a little scared. He was hoping Nick wasn't intending to do more than he was comfortable with and his papa's warning just had the memories of his childhood come flooding back, although he knew Nick would never hurt him on purpose. He was still worried he might freak out and scare Nick away. He just hoped this evening would be a success. When they arrived at their destination Greg was shocked to discover they were in front of a cabin in the woods. There were no lights on inside but there was a lantern outside showing of an impressive porch with 2 very comfy armchairs facing a lake. Greg couldn't see where the lake ended up because the darkness stopped him seeing to far out but he could tell it was large, and long. There was a doe trotting around the lake, and the moon shining on the water reflected on the does face, making it look like it had a silver glow coming from it. Nick and Greg got out of the car and walked up to the door. There was a note pinned to it that simply read 'hope you enjoy' and after reading it Greg looked at Nick, one eyebrow raised.**_

"_**its Warricks grandmothers. She stays here in the summer for some peace and quiet. She wasn't using it so she lent it to me for our date" he smiled. Greg could see the same silver glow on Nick as the moonlight shone done and he got butterflies in his stomach. Nicks eyes looked black with desire and he couldn't believe he had ever worried about Nick hurting him. He knew it wouldn't happen. He trusted Nick and he knew Nick wouldn't want to rush anything. He moved forwards and kissed Nick gently before letting his head fall into the crook of Nicks neck. "its beautiful" Greg whispered and he wound his arms around Nicks waist. Nick held him gently and sighed. He had hoped Greg would find his surprise romantic, not girly. Now he wanted the younger boy to see the rest of it. "lets go inside, there's more" and he led Greg through the door. He flicked the switch and Greg's jaw dropped. The room they walked into was beautiful. It had dark wooden floors and wooden panelled walls. There were huge, comfy, red sofas in the living room surrounding a large fireplace on the wall. There was a ancient mirror on the wall above the fire place and in the corner of the room was a bar, complete with bottles of wine, scotch and whiskey. Greg could see through the first archway the kitchen. The kitchen had a black tiled floor and white cabinets with black marble tops. There was a large double oven and through the window Greg could just make out the silver of the lake. Greg turned to Nick, who had a satisfied grin on his face. "its beautiful" Greg said as he turned back to look at the sculptures on the walls. **_

"_**Warricks grandma came by earlier to tidy it up and bring the food I got so I wouldn't have to run around after school. She seemed really happy to lend it out, I think she misses it being used. She hasn't really been able to enjoy it since Warricks parents passed away" Nick stated**_

"_**its beautiful. Really beautiful. Must have cost her so much money. What did you get for dinner?" Greg asked in awe when he realised the trouble he had gone though to make tonight perfect just for Greg. **_

"_**tomato and basil pasta with strawberries and cream for dessert. Nothing fancy because im not the best cook" Nick said shyly. "sounds perfect" was Greg's reply before he kissed Nick again. 40 minutes later they were seated on one of the large comfy sofas, food eaten. Nick was laying on his back with his head against the arm and Greg was laying with his back against Nicks chest, between his legs.**_

"_**Greg?"**_

"_**umm"**_

"_**I just want you to know…I don't expect anything from you. I mean, we don't have to do anything tonight. I just want to spend time with you, hold you and make you happy. I care about you so much" Nick whispered**_

"_**Nick…I…look, there's things about me you don't know. Things im not ready to tell you, not yet anyways. Its not that I've never been with a guy, im just not ready to go that far yet. I know you didn't do this to get laid, okay? I just want to take things slowly" Greg turned around so I was laying on top of Nick, chests pressed together. "I really like you Nick. I've never had these find of feelings for someone, let alone in such a short time…I just…" his speech died away when he realised he had no idea what he wanted to say. Looking into Nicks eyes he knew he didn't need to say anything more. Nick saw a pain in Greg's eyes. Pain and caution. He reached out his hand and slid his fingers into Greg's soft hair and pulled the younger boy into a passion filled kiss. When they pulled apart for air Greg laid his head onto Nicks chest and fell asleep. Nick laid there for over an hour just listening to Greg's breathing and stoking his hair. Eventually he managed to wake him, pack their things, tidy up and drive home. Outside Greg's home they had a short kiss in the car and promised to meet up the next day with the gang to go to the arcades.**_

_**When Nick got home he went straight upstairs and fell into bed. The night had been confusing for him. Yes, he know knew how much he cared for Greg but his mind started wondering to one sentence Greg had said to him 'there's things about me you don't know'. Nick kept playing these words round and round in his head until he fell into an uneasy and restless sleep. **_


	5. Young butterfly

_CHAPTER 5_

"GREG! Get up NOW" his mother screamed up the stairs. Every morning was a war of wills in the Sanders household between Irene and Greg. Greg wasn't a morning person, he loved the feel of waking up in a warm, soft bed and the idea of having to move from is cocoon wasn't a pleasant one for him. He grumbled something similar to 'whatever' before his door burst open, revealing a worn and stressed out woman with a towel wrapped around her hair. She stormed over to his bed and pulled the quilt down, before striding over to the curtains to dowse the room in light. "Gregory James Hojem Sanders…GET OUT OF YOUR BED THIS INSTANT OR I WILL TAKE YOUR STEREO AWAY!" she screeched. Their mornings always ended in her threats of holding his beloved stereo hostage.

Greg wiggled further into his pillow, as though he hoped it might cover his body up and bring the warmth back. No such luck. He grumbled as he cracked one eye open and tried to focus on the person now picking up dirty clothes he'd left on the floor and throwing them on top of an already full washing basket, making a mountain around the base. When he heard a plug being torn from a socket he jumped up and ran over to his mother, who was half way to his door, beloved stereo in hands. "Im up! Im up!" he groaned, holding his hands out for his favourite item he owned. His mother dumped it in his arms, warned him to get changed and left the room, mumbling about boys, teenagers and Saturday mornings. An hour later, half and hour before Nick was supposed to arrive to go to the arcades, Greg entered the kitchen, clean and dressed. He grabbed some bagels and a cup of coffee and settled at the table opposite his papa Olaf.

"so my young butterfly…how was your night?" Papa Olaf asked politely as he munched into his own bagel.

"its was great. We went to a cabin, ate dinner that Nick cooked and just relaxed. It was perfect" he smiled as he thought back to the evening before and how he and Nick just laid on the sofa for hours, barely talking because they didn't need to.

"that is good…I trust he was good to you?" Olaf asked with an eyebrow raised.

"yes Papa…I told you he wouldn't hurt me" Greg replied looking at the floor.

"right, enough of this talk…lets just eat some breakfast and think of the day ahead shall we?" Greg's dad said from his spot by the counter as he sipped his coffee.

"we never talk about it Brian…how will anyone move forward when no-one will speak of Derek?" Olaf asked the room in general

"enough Papa…not now please…look at him! He doesn't want to talk about it okay? Do you really want to upset your grandson?" Irene said as she pointed to an increasingly upset Greg, who stood up, putting his half eaten bagel in the bin and his mug in the sink before fleeing to the living room. 15 minutes later the doorbell rang and Greg grabbed his hoodie and bolted for the door, wanting nothing more than to grab Nick and disappear for the day. When he opened the door though, he didn't come face to face with Nick, instead he stood in front of 2 police officers. They looked at him, taking in his cut lip and bruise on his temple from one of Ecklie's kicks and asked is he was Gregory Sanders. After he said yes, they asked if they could come in and ask a few questions. When they were all settle in the living room, coffees in hand the doorbell rang again, and this time Irene opened the door and led a confused looking Nick into the living room.

"are you Nick Stokes?" the older, greying police officer asked.

"hmmm….yes?" came the reply as he settled next to Greg on the sofa.

"were asking Greg here some questions about the incident at school the other day. We were going stop by your house afterwards but seeing as you're here now do you mind answering some also?" the second police officer asked.

"um…sure"

"good, well my name is Lt Zachary Olsen and this is my partner Howard Loft, we just wanted to ask you both a few simple questions before getting Greg's full statement. Oh hi Brian…" the older man said as Greg's father walked into the room. "were just here to get Greg's statement, ask a few questions…you know the drill" he smiled to his co-worker.

"yea…I gotta shoot, in due into the station and I need to do a few things before I get there…Greg, be honest and guys, ill see you later" he said as he left the room and headed out of the door with a wave.

"right so Greg, tell me what happened…."

Half and hour later Lt Olsen and Lt Loft left, promising full updates on the situation and leaving contact details. Greg's mother was back to getting ready for an important business meeting and Olaf was busying himself in the kitchen. Nana Olaf was out on the porch watching Yoda chasing birds. They left quietly and started their usual 20 minute walk to the arcades to meet Warrick, Catherine and Wendy. As they were walking through a nearby park they spotted Ecklie and McKean on the opposite side of the street. They managed to slip by unnoticed but Nick felt the grip Greg had on his hand tighten. Ecklie was clearly telling McKean and a few others about his latest fight by the exaggerated hand and foot movements. "such a jerk" Greg mumbled as they off, still unnoticed.

When they got to the arcades around 12 they immediately found their friends in the café eating lunch. Having had a late breakfast, Greg decided to go on some games as he waited for the others to finish. After kissing Nick quickly, he headed to the corner where the best car racing games were. He reached his favourite 'speed freaks' and settled down to play just as another kid jumped into the seat next to him. Turning his head he noticed a familiar looking kid, Asian with black spiky hair. Behind them were 3 other students from his school, ones he recognised from his first day and his adv. Chemistry class.

"hey dude…is it okay if we race? These guys hate car games and I hate going against the game itself, cant really test yourself you know?" the kid next to him asked.

"um…sure…im Greg by the way" he replied, still a little shocked at having his game bombarded.

"Archie Johnson. This is Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle and David Hodges" he pointed to the kids in question, all who smiled politely. He smiled back before inserting the coin needed and starting the game. An hour later and they were still at it, having drawn a rather large crowd.

"oh yes! Take that Mr Johnson!" Greg laughed as he sped past Archie's car round the last corner before their defining match. Greg was as far back in his seat as he could be, Nick sitting on the platform next to him while Archie was so far forward that Hodges, who had been sitting on the arm of the seat was now leaning fully across behind Archie's back. Everyone was cheering as both cars raced to the finish line as though it was a real race. Archie moved in front, emitting as cry of delight from Wendy who had decided to back the underdog , much to Hodges pleasure, who had clearly been watching Wendy the entire time instead of Archie. Greg pulled out in front, making Nick move to a crouching position next to Greg's chair and cheer on his boyfriend. As the cars crossed the finished line at nearly the exact same time, everyone waited for the scores to come up.

_1st__ place: GJHS_

_2__nd__ place: AKJ_

As Archie received pats on the back and compliments, Greg jumped into Nicks waiting arms, hugging his boyfriend. He turned around and shook hands with Archie, congratulating him on a good game before he turned back to Nick and passionately kissed him. An hour of forgetting the world was just what Greg needed after the morning he'd had. Greg left the arcades hand in hand with Nick, after promising to make study dates with Archie, Sara, Hodges and Grissom for adv. Chemistry. They walked back the route to had got their and made it back in roughly 10 minutes. They had decided to spend the rest of the day chilling out, watching some films and ordering a pizza….that idea turned into a 2 hour long make-out session before Nick headed home for dinner. Greg fell asleep late into the night after watching another film with papa Olaf, but it was far from peaceful…

_Greg turned the corner and ran to the nearest door. He knew it was the bathroom, even though he had never been here before. He heard feet behind him, skidding round the corner chasing him. As he flew into the nearest stall, he crashed into the toilet seat as he heaved. "that's it, let it all out. You don't need it in you…what you need is to be beautiful! don't you want to be beautiful for me Greg?" the soft voice said in his ear as a strong hand rubbed circles on his back. It sounded to caring, so honest and loving. How could he argue with that? He wanted to be beautiful for Derek, he loved Derek. It was easy to be what he wanted…he heaved again, wanting to get rid of the evil inside him, the evil that was trying to turn him into something he didn't want to be…_

Greg bolted upright. He was drenched in sweat and soon tears followed. He hadn't had a vivid dream like that in almost a year, and the shock bought bile up his throat. He managed to untangle himself from the bedding and race to the toilet in his en-suit before emptying the contents. As he sat on the floor, shivering from the cold of the tiles and sweating due to the heat of himself, he felt strong arms wrapped around him. He turned into papa Olaf's embrace and sobbed. As his sob's died down to whimpers, Olaf led him back to the bedroom, where he quickly changed the sheets and settled his young grandson back into the bed next to himself. He stayed their the entire night watching over Greg as he slept, and thinking of how Greg had barely eaten breakfast and how he poked and prodded his dinner instead of eating it. "my young sommerfuglen, how I wish you were truly better" whispered Olaf as he held Greg tighter.

………………………………....................

Just wanted to say im sorry for not putting up translations! I have this story on WMTDB but its not working yet so thought id post it on here, but this site is confusing me lol

And btw I don't own anything but the storyline L although Santa would make my life by giving me Greg…

And again in chapter 1 the jackets say LVPD but are supposed to say LVHS. If I knew how to work this site I would change it lol

These are the translations which I have been told are crap but I got it of the internet so im sorry…

CHPT 4:

Sommerfuglen er du vaken? - Butterfly, are you awake?

Nei rettferdig avmerker du er okay din nana bekymret om du - no. just checking you are okay, your nana worries about you.

Vaere forsikting liten sommerfuglen - be careful little butterfly

Jeg vite papa. Han wont krenke meg. Jeg bindende - I know papa. He wont hurt me I promise.


	6. I know something you dont know!

_CHAPTER 6_

Ring, ring…

Ring, ring…

Ring, ring…

"go away" mumbled the teenager sprawled over his bed. 2 weeks had gone by since the dream he'd had of Derek. Greg hadn't spoken to anyone about it. No-one asked Greg about it. That was the way it was in the Hojem Sanders household. No-one spoke of Derek or the things he had done to Greg. Because there was no need to speak about it. It was over. Only Olaf wanted to discuss the past and try to move on. Irene and Brian hoped that if they didn't have to re-live it they would forget. Greg didn't know what to do, so he just went about is business, pretending he was eating as usual, although Olaf had noticed Greg's lack of appetite. Part of Greg moving on was the upcoming birthday party for Catherine. She would be turning 18 and had forced her parents to take a few days holiday near a beach so she could have a party with all her friends. Everything thing was planned. Archie would be providing the music, using his knock-out sound system, Warrick had been shopping to get food with Greg and Nick had gotten his older brother to get some alcohol, with the promise that he if got caught his brother DID NOT buy it.

It was Saturday, the night of the party. There was only one more thing left to buy…presents! Warrick, Nick and Greg were going to the mall to find something for their favourite head cheerleader, with Wendy's helpful advice to buy something cute, hip or sexy.

At the present though, Greg was having a hard time coming to terms with leaving the sanctity of his quilt and the idea of having to walk was alien. Greg didn't do mornings.

He heard gentle knocking on the door and he braced himself for his mothers complaints of him being lazy, until he realised that she didn't knock gently, she banged hard.

Ring, ring…

Ring, ring…

Ring, ring…

Someone was clearly out to make him miserable. All he needed was a few more minutes sleep….maybe a few hours…so he could function properly. But no. someone had to ring and knock and ring. He needed to think to think fast. What could he do to stop both? Yell? No to much effort. Sleep? Not with that noise….then he had a good plan. He picked up his phone and threw it at the door, hoping to shut up the ringing and person outside. didn't work though, because now he could hear laughing…no chuckling. And he knew that chuckle…

"Niiiiiiick…go away" he whined as the door open slightly, revealing the amused head of Nick Stokes. He saw Greg laying on his stomach, head hidden by the pillow. He tip-toed up to the bed and straddled Greg's waist. Greg tried to turn around put Nick was to heavy for him. He smiled under the pillow when he felt Nick leaving little kisses all over his neck and shoulders. It was a good wake up technique Greg thought. "wake up babe, Warricks waiting in the car downstairs. We need to go to the mall. Remember?" he whispered between kisses.

"I don't wanna…I wanna stay here with you" was the muffled reply. Nick stood up and walked over to the door, leaving Greg to untangle himself from the sheets and sit at the edge of the bed. "why did you have to stop? I was enjoying that" he asked with a pout.

"because we have things to do today before the party tonight. If you get up and dressed quickly then we can come back and finish before the party" laughed Nick as Greg ran full force into the bathroom to have a wash and do his hair. 5 minutes later he sped into the bedroom to grab clothes before returning, not a minute later fully clothed, clean and awake. "damn that was quick" Nick said as Greg walked up to him, planting a kiss on his cheek before exiting the room. After grabbing an apple and a bottle of water for Greg to eat on the way, the three friends were in the car, the way to the mall to do their last task before the most anticipated party of the year. Catherine was known for throwing the best parties. There was always hundreds of people as she never excluded anyone. Their were usually college students too, because she was a girl with many friends after all!

"so what are we gonna get her? Because I wanna be quick…I have something to do at home before the party" Greg said with a wink aimed to his boyfriend, who was riding shotgun.

"well…I have no idea!" Warrick said "what are you guys gonna get her?"

"I was thinking of maybe getting her clothes vouchers. That way she can buy what she wants, in her size and I cant be blamed for bad taste or thinking she's fat by buying a larger size. Works a treat for women, trust me…I have 5 sisters" Nick chuckled.

"I might get her a CD…everyone loves music" Greg decided.

"yea I might get her some sexy underwear…." "WARRICK!" Greg and Nick shouted at the same time.

"what? She looks good in it!" he said bemused.

"true" Greg replied, getting funny looks from both Nick and Warrick. "what? She has a good figure!" he defended.

After a few hours of shopping and chatting to people they bumped into about the party, they decided to head to McDonalds to grab some lunch before heading home to get ready. Warrick and Nick ordered Big Mac's while Greg a double cheese burger and chips. They sat down at the table eating, when an unpleasant sight caught Greg's eye. Conrad Ecklie. Greg hoped Ecklie wouldn't notice them as he walked by, but that hoped was soon dashed when Warrick let out a loud bark of laughter at something Nick had said. Ecklie turned to find Greg looking at him, while the other 2 laughed. He strutted over and sat down at the spare table, flanked by McKean and another large friend who looked like a wrestler.

"well, well, well….look who it is!" he sneered

"shove of Ecklie, no-one wants to talk to you" Nick answered.

"well that's not exactly nice, especially seeing as how your asshole of a boyfriend got me expelled from my school!" Ecklie glared at Greg, who looked down at the floor not wanting to start trouble.

"and? After what you did, you deserved it! Now leave us alone before I make you!" Nick threatened.

"there's no need for such violence Nicky…were just talking. So Greg…I heard through the grapevine that your not eating anymore! wouldn't be because of Derek Jones would it?" Ecklie smiled evilly

Greg's eyes widened as he turned to face Ecklie. He was in complete shock that the name he hated had come from the lips of someone he disliked as much as Ecklie. "what?" he croaked out.

"you know…your ex Derek. Yea I have a cousin that went to your old school…he told me a few things. I wonder what Nicky here done to make you go back to your old ways. What did he tell you that you were not worth it? Because its true you know…" Ecklie laughed. Greg, with tears in his eyes, lunged for Ecklie but was dragged back by Warrick and Nick. The two older boys grabbed the bags and started marching Greg out, but Ecklie just raised his voice and shouted "see you guys at the party later! I have a feeling its going to be interesting"

Nick turned back and walked casually over to Ecklie before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "you better leave him alone or a swear to god the next time theirs a party it will be at your funeral….got it?"

"what's a matter Nicky? Pissed off because he didn't tell you about it? Or because I know first?" both sets of eyes narrowed.

"I don't care about Greg's past. He doesn't have to tell me anything because I trust him. I love him" Nick retorted

"yea well you'll wanna know this Nicky. He isn't stable emotionally…but if you really don't care go ahead…pretend everything's fine. But when he breaks down and drags you down too, don't get mad when I say I told ya so!" Ecklie said as he stood up and strolled off, leaving a fuming Nick to turn back around. He looked at Greg, who had tears falling to the floor as stared a particularly interesting tile. ' there's things about me you don't know' ran through his head again and Nick found himself wishing Greg trusted him enough to tell him about his troubles.

On the way home, the tension in the car was almost unbearable. Greg sat in the back with the bags, his own clutched to his chest as he stared out of the window, lost in thought. Nick stared out of his own window, lost in his own thoughts while Warrick drove them home. When they got to Greg's he jumped out of the car and ran indoors before Nick had the chance to ask Greg if he wanted him to stay. Instead he let Warrick drive him home silence. It was moments like this that Nick was glad he had made friends with Warrick. He knew when to not say anything because there was nothing to say. And at this moment, Nick didn't have anything to say, he was to confused about Greg and what Ecklie had told him. He decided to talk to Greg later and ask him about Derek, he didn't want Ecklie to be able to use against them, therefore he needed to know. He jumped into the bath and went downstairs for dinner. 'yep…this party will be interesting' he thought as he grabbed the car keys to go pick up Greg.


	7. Your beautiful to me

_CHAPTER 7_

When Nick got to Greg's house it was 6.30pm, half an hour before the party started. He wanted to get to Greg's early so he could try and talk to the younger boy. He walked up the pebble drive to the 5 bed home Greg shared with his mother and father and knocked on the large wooden doors. After a few minutes Greg's mom opened the front doors and gestured him inside, into the large open foyer. Their was a grand staircase in the middle of the foyer with archways into the different rooms of the house. Greg's house was average size but grand, and Nick loved it. Their was always fresh flowers and beautiful sculptures around, showing how well travelled the family was.

He took the stairs two at a time and jogged down the corridor to Greg's bedroom, which was situated at the back of the house where is music could be heard less. When he knocked on the door he heard Greg banging draws and a muffled 'hmm' so he entered. Greg was bending over the bed, throwing t-shirts and jeans onto the floor. Nick had to advert his gaze from lingering on Greg perfectly rounded ass.

"hey G" Nick said cautiously. He hadn't spoken to Greg since the mall, and he didn't know if the younger boy was feeling any better.

"hey Nicky" Greg smiled. Clearly he was. "im sorry bout earlier. I shouldn't have just left but I was in a shitty mood. Can you help me pick out something to wear?" Greg asked. He turned around to see Nick staring. "what?" he asked bemused

"um…nothing G….just….god your beautiful" Nick breathed. He had seen Greg topless before but as the light of the sun set settled on his torso, Nick couldn't help but think that Greg was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Greg went bright red. He had never had a boyfriend tell him he was beautiful. He self-consciously wrapped his arms around his chest, hoping in vain that maybe Nick would stop looking, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Nick walked over to Greg and took his hands in his, bringing them away from his body. Nick wrapped his own strong arms around Greg and pulled him close. He placed a delicate kiss on his lips and whispered "so beautiful" before kissing Greg passionately.

As Greg wrapped his arms around Nicks neck, he felt his boyfriend push him back slightly. At first he didn't know why but a split second later he fell backwards onto the bed. Nick settled on top of him and kissed him harder. He let his hands move up and down Greg's chest before putting them on Greg's cheeks. He pulled away, receiving a groan from Greg in response. "you really are beautiful you know. Im so lucky to have you"

"im not beautiful Nicky. You're the one with the abs and muscles. Im just plain" Greg said as he looked of to the side. He felt the stinging of tears in his eyes and tried to get away from under his boyfriend but Nick had him pinned and Greg wasn't strong enough to loosen the grip.

"no G, you are. I've never seen anyone as gorgeous as you before. Your perfect" he got up and picked a plain white t-shirt from the bed and some black skinny jeans. He held them out to Greg, who was still lying on the bed staring up at Nick. "the white shows of your tan" Nick stated with a smile, giving Greg the opportunity to forget about the emotional conversation if he wanted to. He got up, took the clothes and kissed Nick quickly on the cheek. Before pulled back he whispered 'thank you' and disappeared into the bathroom. 10 minutes later he came back dressed and hair spiked.

They arrived at the party at 7.05pm just as Wendy and Sara pulled up. Warrick and Archie were already their getting the finishing touches together. The girls got out of Wendy's car and met them on the drive. Catherine lived in a huge mansion, bought by her rich, casino boss father, Sam Braun. It was a 8 bed mansion that had 9 bathrooms, indoor and outdoor swimming pools, a games room and a bowling ally in the basement.

"so where's Grissom and Hodges?" Nick asked, noticing the two boys missing.

"oh Gil is finishing of a project, he'll be here in about an hour and Hodges is picking up a few people, he should be here any minute" Sara replied. Both girls where dressed casually, Sara wearing a plain jeans and a blue vest top with a short sleeved white hoodie, while Wendy wore white skinny jeans with a yellow low cut top and matching yellow heels.

They knocked on the door and waited until Archie opened it and let them in. their was already about 30 guests there, some the boys recognised and some they didn't. They found the kitchen where Catherine and Warrick were making drinks. Warrick was nearly matching Nick, both wearing dark denim jeans and black t-shirts. Catherine wore tight black tailored shorts, tight pink t-shirt and high heels. She looked stunning.

"happy birthday!" both Nick and Greg shouted from behind, scaring her into throwing the plastic cup in the air and making it land into the sink and not on her…luckily.

"god, don't you guys ever do that again…and thank you!" she laughed.

"we got you presents" grinned Greg, who was possibly more excited then Catherine about the party. They placed their gifts on the counter in front of her and the crates of beer next to the rest of the alcohol by the sink. Taking a beer each, they watched Catherine open her CD's and vouchers, thanking them with grins, and smiled when Hodges and Grissom walked in, flanked by Wendy and Sara. Greg had become good friends with Archie since the day they had the racing tournament. They found out quickly that they shared a lot of common interests. Grissom, Sara and Hodges were let into the group automatically, being Greg and Archie's friends, and the whole school was surprised to see how well the jocks, cheerleaders and geeks got on.

After politely greeting all the people they knew, and consuming a few more beers, Greg and Nick found themselves cuddled on the swinging sofa in the garden, the lights from the kitchen and a few fairy lights casting a golden glow over the patio they were on. Nick was laying on his back, head propped up on the edge, while Greg was nestled in-between Nick and the back of the swing sofa. They could hear the laughter and chatter of the nearly 200 people inside. Nick was so content laying there with Greg he forgot about his encounter with Ecklie at the mall earlier that day. That was until he heard the unmistakable laugh of Conrad himself. Nick felt Greg tense up at the sound, so he held him tighter to show the younger boy that he was their and he kissed the soft hair under his chin. Nick didn't know what to do. If he made him and Greg go back inside so they could hide amongst the other party goers Ecklie would spot them immediately, but if he stayed where he was, then surely Ecklie would enter the garden for a smoke and would catch them alone, without prying eyes. Just was Nick was about to suggest slipping upstairs the kitchen doors opened revealing a bemused Ecklie, who was laughing at a joke McKeen had made. The two friends walked over to the steps were an ashtray was perched on the low wall surrounding the large raised patio. Nick and Greg both watched as they sparked up and started talking about different people.

Greg felt a tickly feeling in his nose. 'no! not now' he thought as his hand resting on Nicks chest flew to his nose to stifle the waiting sneeze. He felt it simmered down and removed his hand with a silent sigh, but he sneezed before he could stop himself for a second time. Ecklie and McKeen turned towards the noise and after a few moments getting their eyes to adjust to the light, they spotted the tangle of limbs that was Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders.

"I wondered where you two were…thought you were hiding, missing out on all the fun" sneered Ecklie as he slowly walked over to the sofa. Nick tightened his grip on Greg slightly and Greg buried his head into Nicks chest, willing Ecklie to be swallowed up by an imaginary hole in the ground. Unfortunately god didn't fell like granting wishes that night. "what's a matter Nicky? Cat got your tongue? And you had so much to say earlier!"

"just go away Ecklie…we don't need this tonight" Nick said quietly.

"you thought much about what I said earlier Stokes? You know you need to tread carefully with that one…according to my cousin he gets all depressed when people say anything bad about him" he laughed.

"go to hell Ecklie, you don't know anything about me so just shut the hell up!" warned Greg, finally finding his voice.

"I don't know anything huh? I know about Derek, and I know about what you done to yourself. What? Did you want attention that bad you had to abuse your own body? You know what I don't get? Why did you blame him? Apparently everyone at your old school knows he's a great guy…wouldn't hurt a fly. The all think you're a little liar" Ecklie said. Nick could feel Greg shaking with anger so he sat them up, still keeping hold on Greg, not for comfort but to make sure he didn't try to lash out at Ecklie.

"why don't you just shut the hell up Ecklie! You weren't there…" Greg could feel the stinging of tears but refused to let them fall in front of his boyfriend and enemy.

"keep your panties on Gregory, im going back in. just wanted to say hello!" he smiled before turning back round and heading for the kitchen door. McKeen, who had stayed silent the whole time followed quickly but not before sending a vicious glare to the boys on the sofa. Before he walked though the door Ecklie stopped and half turned his head towards Greg to say "by the way…my cousin's visiting this week, said he's bringing a good friend with him…wonder if you can guess who it is Gregory" laughed at him.

After they had left Nick and Greg sat their silently. Nick wondering exactly what Ecklie had been trying to tell him and Greg stunned at Ecklie's final words. As the tension built and the silence chilled them, Nick finally took the plunge and asked the question he really felt like he needed the answer to.

"what's going on G? what is Ecklie talking about?" he asked placing a comforting hand on Greg's lower back, but Greg shifted under it before standing up and turning his gaze onto Nick. He had tears in his eyes but he seemed to be keeping himself together as he spoke quietly to Nick.

"I really don't want to talk about it Nick. Its in the past and I doesn't matter anymore" he sighed.

"what? Of course it matters G! theirs obviously something Ecklie knows that I don't and I think I have a right to know what it is!" he pleaded

"what? Is that all you care about? Getting one over on Ecklie? Nick! I didn't tell him and I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it so can you just drop it please?" Greg asked raising his voice.

"getting one over on Ecklie? God G its not about that and you know it! No I don't like the fact he clearly knows something about your past that is clearly important and I have no idea what it is and yes I think I should know because im your boyfriend and you should be able to trust me but I care more about the fact that whatever it is, its hurting you and you wont let me help you" Nick replied

"im sorry you feel that you should know every detail about my personal life Nick but unfortunately I don't feel the same! Look I don't wanna argue with you…I just wish you'd leave it be. When im ready to tell you about what Derek done to me I will but don't you dare try to force it out of me because I've had enough people try to do that to me and I cant take you doing it as well. You cant help me Nick, no one can" Greg said, whispering the last part, making it barely audible over the noise of the party. The tears that had threatened to fall now leaked freely down his cheeks. He looked out to the garden, not wanting Nick to watch him fall apart.

Nick stood up and gently wiped the tears away "shhh baby…its okay. You don't have to say anything, I mean sure I want to know but you take it at your own pace Greg" he said gently.

"Nick…I….I don't want him to come back…"Greg said as he continued to stare out into the open, not meeting his boyfriends face. "I have to go" he felt the bile rising again at the thought of Derek returning and rushed through Catherine's house, ignoring the curious stares from his friends and the smirk he received from Ecklie who was waiting in the kitchen. When he made it outside he lent over the bushes and emptied his stomach contents and fled the party, walking the 45 minutes it took him to get back to his own house. Nick wanted to follow him but he knew he wouldn't get anything out of him until he had calmed down, so he left the party and drove himself home, also ignoring his friends.

When Greg got home he ran through the front doors and up the grand staircase, nearly knocking his mother off her feet as their paths crossed at the top. He bolted for his bedroom, oblivious to the fact his mother had followed him. He spent half of the night heaving into his toilet and the other half in a restless sleep, dreaming about Derek and his past. His mother spent the entire night outside his bedroom door, crying as she heard her only child slipping back into a life they tried hard to leave behind.


	8. Pride and lovers

_CHAPTER 8_

Irene Sanders was a proud woman. She was proud of her own accomplishments at work. She was proud of her husbands bravery and her sons brains. She was proud of her heritage and her fathers wisdom and her mothers unique abilities to sense trouble. But she was mostly proud of the fact she watched her son battle a disease at 14 and survive to be a better, stronger person. She was proud that he got help.

But sitting outside her sons bedroom, listening to his whimpers as he slept, she wasn't proud. She was angry. Angry she had failed him, angry he had failed her. She didn't blame him but he had promised never to go back. She was angry her husband cared more about his work then his family and angry her mother and father were not their when she needed them. They had flown back to San Francisco barely a week before and had left her to deal with the problems that strained the family alone. She knew no matter how much she pretended, Greg's problems were far from over. She also knew something had happened the day before to make him physically sick. Before he had left the party she had made him dinner and he barely took a few bites. She knew he wouldn't touch breakfast. He never did when he was like this, and it broke her heart.

She walked into the bedroom and stripped her clothes off before having a quick shower. After putting on jogging bottoms and a plain white vest top she made her way silently to the kitchen in hopes of not waking up her son just yet. She needed a coffee before she dealt the aftermath of whatever happened last night. She settled onto a stool at the island in the middle of the large kitchen and sipped her tea as she waited for her toast to pop. She heard shuffling behind her and felt the gaze of the only other person in the house.

"morning Greg" she said sweetly as she watched him grab a cup of coffee. 'no breakfast though' she thought silently to herself as he sat opposite her. She watched him as he drank, noticing the bags under his eyes and how pale his skin was from the lack of nutrients. her mind wondered off as she starting thinking about how long he had been throwing up his meals. She thought back to the times he had skipped breakfast claiming he and Nick were 'grabbing something on the way to school'. She realised it had been a few weeks since she had seen him devour a whole meal, and it worried her because she knew from previous battles with his eating, that it wouldn't take long for him to fall. she was startled out of her own miserable thoughts when Greg's face swam in front of hers. He looked amused, which made her feel a tiny bit better then before.

"hello!?! You still with me?" he asked

"huh? Sorry…spaced out there for a second" she replied

"yea I noticed. You okay mom?" he asked with a slight smile, one that really didn't look genuine to her but she appreciated the effort nether the less.

"yes sweetie im fine. Are you?" trying to not to show her worries.

"im fine, why would you ask?" he asked as he sat back on his perch opposite. He didn't make eye contact, but just stared at the counter top and sipped his coffee.

"well, you kinda hauled ass up the stairs last night, and seeing as Nick was supposed to stay over and he wasn't with you, I guessed something had happened. Everything okay between you two sweetie?" she asked placing a hand on his left, which lay limp on the counter top.

He stared at their hands before looking up at her with a crestfallen expression and shrugged, not really wanting to talk about his and Nicks fight or the fact that Ecklie had told him Derek might be dropping into Las Vegas that week. Though whether or not Ecklie was being honest wasn't decided yet, but Greg had a nasty feeling that it was, seeing as the older boy had managed to find out about his past.

"what does a shrug mean?" she pushed for more information.

"we had a fight. Last night at the party. I just left him there. I don't think he trusts me, and he thinks I don't trust him" he said quietly, hoping if she didn't hear then she would drop it. It didn't work.

"sweetie, im sure he doesn't think that. Couples fight, its part of the relationship process. Your father and I fight all the time but we still love each other. you've known each other a few months, your still getting to know each other, you cant expect to have a perfect relationship straight away. Why do you think he doesn't trust you? Is there another boy involved?" she asked softly.

"I guess you could kind of say that…" he didn't want to lie but he wasn't ready to tell her about Derek, it was his problem to sort out and not hers.

"honey, if you care about him, talk to him. Forget the other boy and concentrate on Nick. Explain how you feel and get him to do the same, then you can decide where you stand. Now eat some breakfast and cheer up" said laughed, trying to lighten the mood for him, but he stood up, put his cup in the sink and mumbled that he was going to Nicks and left. She picked up the phone and dialled the number she knew so well as tears fell again.

"papa jeg nød du" she wept as her father answered

"hva saken pumpe?" he asked quietly, having just woken up and not wanting to wake his sleeping wife.

"dens Greg papa , jeg dont vite hva å gjøre , han ikke spising og han ser ut så trist. jeg nød du" she said through the tears as she held her head in one hand and the phone in the other. She was lost. She didn't know what to do but she just knew Greg needed his grandfather. It was Olaf who had helped him though the first time and he needed that special support again.

"vi vil være på neste flyreise ut pumpe." he said as he woke his wife and got out of bed to get his things together.

"takk skal du ha papa" she said softly as she tried to clam herself down.

"alt for du kjæreste" he replied before hanging up and throwing his suitcase on the bed. Olaf Hojem never wasted time when it came to his precious family.

Irene placed the phone back onto the holder before cleaning up the breakfast things. She needed to talk to her father and husband before she even thought of tackling Greg himself.

When Greg got to Nicks house he started wondering whether or not the older boy would even want to speak to him. He felt like turning around and heading back home before they had another argument, but luck wasn't one his side as Nicks older brother Tom pulled up in his car. He got out and nodded a greeting, as Greg walked up to the porch to say hi. Tom turned around and smiled. 'that's a good sign' Greg thought as he returned the gesture.

"you okay? Nick told me about last night" Tom said. He liked Greg. Although he was young, he was very smart and honest and Tom knew Nick could do a lot worse. Greg paled at his statement and said "what did he tell you?" hoping Nick hadn't spilled anything to obvious about Derek or the eating comments Ecklie had used.

"well he just told me you guys had an argument about something. Apparently it was pretty awkward. He didn't tell me what it was about if that's what your worrying about. He was pretty upset though" he tried to be as honest as possible but he knew he couldn't tell Greg that Nick had actually told him about Ecklie and this Derek boy. He knew Greg would get mad, and he knew he'd have the right, but he also knew Nick would need someone to talk to and being his brother made him the best for the job. Being the eldest meant that all of the Stokes children ran to him with problems, because their parents weren't as easy to talk to.

"how upset?" he asked shyly.

"pretty. But im sure if you go upstairs and talk to him instead of running away he'd be a lot better" Tom smiled.

"having 6 younger siblings really paid of for the mind reading didn't it?" Greg grinned as he entered the Stokes house.

"something like that. But seriously Greg, just suck it up and talk. He's feeling pretty guilty too so just go make out with him or something" he laughed as he walked of towards the kitchen.

When Greg got upstairs he listened intently at the door, trying to figure out what he might be walking in on. After hearing nothing and wondering if Nick was even in, he knocked lightly on the door. He heard a muffled 'what?' and slowly entered.

"hey" he offered weakly. Nick was lying on the bed, facing the wall. He just wore jogging bottoms and no t-shirt and Greg knew if the situation was better, he would be all over his boyfriend.

"hmm" was all he got in reply, so he walked silently over the bed and laid down behind Nick, stoking his back with his fingers. He felt Nick shiver slightly before he turned around and looked Greg in the eyes. Both boys had pain, sadness and relief there. Relief that they were together and not ignoring each other.

"Nick we need to talk…im sorry about last night. I know your just trying to help me, but you have to understand that its hard for me to even think about my past let alone talk about it. I just wanna forget it. Move on" he said quietly as he stroked Nicks right cheek.

"Greg…I…look, I just want to let you know that no matter what im here for you. I don't like the fact that Ecklie's in on his big secret of yours and I feel like your keeping me on the outside, and I know that sounds selfish but I want to know because I don't want you to go through this alone. Im sorry I pushed you last night babe, but I worry about you" he replied.

"I know that Nicky, and im glad you care about me that much, because I care about you to. Its just…I don't know, im scared. Im scared of Derek and im scared of you and im scared of myself" he whispered as he laid his head on Nicks chest and cuddled up to him.

"scared of me? Why?" Nick asked shocked.

"im scared of Derek coming back, im scared you'll leave and im scared that im going to go down a road I don't want to go down. One im already heading down actually." Greg said as a tear hit Nicks bare, tanned chest.

"I wont leave you G. I'll never leave you" Nick reassured as he finally held Greg tightly to himself.

"don't make promises you cant keep Nicky" whispered Greg, and before he could get a response he kissed Nick lightly on the lips. He moved up a bit and kissed Nick again, this time more passionately. He gently caressed Nicks bare torso as Nicks hands travelled underneath Greg's t-shirt and up Greg's back. Nick nudged Greg's mouth open and slipped his tongue inside, starting a war for dominance. Greg moved his hands up into Nicks hair as he shifted onto Nick more. Slowly, Nick moved his hands to Greg's chest and let his fingers brush the toned abs he found there, receiving a shiver from the beautiful boy on top of him. Greg leveraged himself on his forearms which were placed either side of Nicks head.

"you don't know how beautiful you are G" whispered Nick as he pulled away slightly. He gently turned them over so covered Greg before diving back in for another sensual kiss that made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Nicks hands slowly unbuttoned Greg's shirt and pushed it of his shoulders before discarding it on the floor. Greg took the time to look at his boyfriend and let his fingers trace a path from Nicks abdomen up his chest, ghosting over the nipples, up to his neck before pulling him back down for another passion filled kiss. The kiss got more heated as their bare chest connected for the first time since they had got together. Nick found he couldn't keep his hands of Greg and moved them to Greg's thighs where they travelled up his hips, making Greg moan for more. Nick moved his kisses from Greg's mouth, down his jaw and neck before attacking his slim chest. Now Greg was topless, Nick could tell he had lost a little weight and vowed to get it back as soon as possible…after they were finished.

He let his fingers gently rub Greg's nipples, making him ache up into the touch. When the nubs where hard he slowly licked them and kissed them before gently blowing on them. He knew Greg was sensitive in these areas so he decided to make the most of it. He gently kissed his way further down until he got to the belt of the jeans. Greg tensed slightly as Nick began to unbutton and zip them, but relaxed almost instantly. As Nick pulled his jeans down to his ankles he felt himself become hard instantly. Nick kissed the skin above the boxers a few times before looking up to ask for permission to continue. Greg was watching him, faced flushed, and nodded once before letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

Nick pulled them down before wrapping his right hand around the base and using his left arm to hold down Greg's hips. He stroked Greg a few times, twisting his hand a the end and getting moans of appreciation, before licking the end of the head and around the tip. Greg moaned loudly at the contact between penis and mouth and bucked his hips up, desperate for more friction. Nick held him steady but granted him more mouth as he took in the head, started sucking and licking at a excruciatingly slow pace. Greg tried to buck up more but Nick was to strong and held him in place. Eventually, after Greg pleaded for more, Nick took him fully as far as he could, while his hand still worked the base expertly.

"holy mother of…" Greg breathed as he felt tingles over his body. Nick felt Greg tremble and let is penis fall from his mouth, but continued using his hand as he moved his body up to kiss his boyfriend. Their bodies moved as one as they both grinded together. Greg grabbed the sheets next to him as he ached up into Nick, he was hanging so close to the edge it was almost unbearable. Nick pushed his face into the crook of Greg's neck while his free hand grabbed his hair.

"come on baby….let go for me….please G" he breathed into Greg's ear and not three strokes later, Greg went stiff as his orgasm ripped through his body. He moaned Nicks name quietly into the neck while Nick slowed the pace his hand was going at to a gentle stop. He walked over to his bathroom to grab a cloth and washed his own hands before returning to clean up Greg. When he entered the bedroom again Greg was already asleep, trousers still at his ankles. Nick smiled as he cleaned him off, removed his jeans but pulled his boxers back up. After returning to the bathroom to sort his own problem out, he climbed into bed next to him and pulled Greg as close as possible, who instinctively wrapped his arms around the body under him. Nick made sure the blanket was covering them before falling asleep entwined with Greg.

………………………………

Translations:

Papa jeg nod du - papa I need you

Hva saken pumpe? - what's the matter pumpkin?

Dens Greg papa, jeg don't vite hva a gjore, han ikke spising og han ser ut sa trist. Jeg nod du - its Greg papa, I don't know what to do, he not eating and he looks so sad. I need you.

Vi vil vaere pa neste flyreise ut pumpe. - we'll be on the next flight out pumpkin.

Takk skal du ha papa - thank you papa

Alt for du kjaereste - anything for you sweetheart


	9. Honesty

**CHAPTER 9**

_**For a few days Greg's world was perfect. He hadn't bumped into Ecklie around town, he and Nick's relationship was stronger then ever and even school seemed to be going great. On Wednesday he woke up, changed and went for breakfast. He'd tried to eat more the past few days, easy things like soup and fruit. Having barely eaten for 2 weeks had taken its toll on Greg, he had felt tired and run down, but now he was eating better, he felt his strength coming back. When he got into the kitchen he found his mother making breakfast and his father drinking coffee.**_

"_**I have to get to the office early today, got paper work to get done. Ill let you know if ill be back for dinner" Brian Sanders stated as Greg went to get himself a cup of coffee. **_

"_**okay. don't forget tonight though" she said as he swiftly left the room. Greg had noticed things being strained between his parents since the move to Vegas, and nowadays his father always seemed to be working. He would leave early, stating he was needed for this job or that, and would come home late, saying he was chasing a suspect or his buddies had asked him out for a drink. **_

"_**what's tonight?" Greg asked curiously.**_

"_**your papa and nana Olaf are coming in from San Fran for awhile. We need to have a talk with them later. You still going to Nicks tonight right?" She asked.**_

"_**why are they coming back? They only just left. I was going to Nicks to help him with his science homework but if you need me here I can help him tomorrow instead" he replied.**_

"_**no its okay sweetie. We need to speak to your grandparents alone. Im picking them up at lunch time so you'll be able to see them when you get in from school. Are you staying all night at Nicks?" she said, trying to keep the conversation light. She didn't want Greg to get suspicious over why her parents were coming back. She wasn't ready for him to know they had found out his problem.**_

"_**yea I was going to if that's alright" Greg moved over to the sink to deposit his cup before grabbing an apple to munch. **_

"_**that's fine sweetie. You need to get a move on. Nick will be here soon. You want any toast?" she asked offering the newly buttered toast on a plate. **_

"_**nah im not that hungry. Ill grab something at lunch time" Greg said as he grabbed his backpack and walked into the hall way. When he opened the door he came face to face with his boyfriend who was in mid knock.**_

"_**hey G" he greeted as he kissed Greg gently. **_

"_**hey cowboy" Greg grinned. **_

"_**wanna grab breakfast? Were meeting Warrick and Catherine at the diner" Nick asked.**_

"_**okay, but I had toast with my mom so im not that hungry" Greg replied as they walked down his drive. **_

_**When Irene got to the airport she waited patiently as the people filed out. When she spotted her parents she walked over and greeted them. Both elders looked worn out and tired. It made Irene feel guilty for dragging them out to Vegas because she couldn't cope with her own sons problems but she knew that there was only one person who could get Greg back on track, and that was here father. **_

"_**pumpe. How are you?" her father asked as he embraced her. **_

"_**not good papa" she sighed "he's not eating properly, I haven't spoken to him yet though. I wanted us to talk first. Decide what to do. I mean, he seems happy. He and Nick are doing well, his school work is as good as usual but he's just not eating. I don't know what to make of it and Brian wont talk to me about it" she told him as they walked to her car.**_

"_**don't worry honey, your father and I will do all we can to help him. We will stay as long as young Gregory needs us" her mother reassured her.**_

"_**lets get you home and settled then we can have coffee and talk some more" Irene said as she loaded their bags. It was going to be a long night. **_

_**When Greg and Nick finished school, they met up with outside the front with the gang before starting their walk some. They all walked the same way, passing all their houses en-route. They dropped of Catherine first, then Sara and Warrick who lived in the same street. Then they dropped of Hodges before getting to Grissom's. next up was Archie and Greg who also lived in the same street and lastly Nick. **_

_**When the three remaining boys walked through a nearby park they stopped to hang out for 10 minutes before heading into Greg and Archie's street. They usually did this so Greg and Nick could spend a extra time together before having to go home for dinner. They just couldn't stay away from each other. **_

_**Greg and Nick were laying on the grass next to the park, which was actually empty for once, while Archie talked on his phone while sitting on the swings when a car pulled up by the road. Neither Greg, Nick or Archie paid any attention to the new arrivals. Archie only looked up to find Ecklie strolling by with 3 other boys. One was McKeen, which wasn't a surprise. Another was a boy who looked similar to Ecklie and the last boy was about 18, he had brown hair and blue eyes and had a pretty toned body. **_

"_**uh Nick…."Archie said as the boys passed him and walked over to the fence, where Greg and Nick were on the other side. Nick was laying on his back and Greg was sprawled out on top as they kissed lazily. Neither paid any attention to the shadows of their audience or Archie's warning, as they were to engrossed with each other to care about their surroundings.**_

"_**thought I'd find you here" smirked Ecklie as he leaned on the fence. Greg pulled away from Nick and sighed. Without looking up he laid his head on Nick chest, eyes closed tight. Nick turned to face the small gang and asked what they wanted. **_

"_**nothing, just showing some friends around…"Ecklie said vaguely. **_

"_**Hey Greg" said the brown haired guy. Greg froze, even swore his heart had stopped. He hadn't heard that voice since he left his previous school. He looked up into Nicks frowning face, eyes wide and heart racing. Slowly he turned to face the group. There stood Ecklie and McKeen smirking, a random boy with eye brows raised, Archie hovering in the background and to his utter horror, Derek Jones smiling at him. **_

"_**I want you guys to meet my cousin Jack, and his friend Derek…but im guessing you don't need introducing do you Greg" laughed Ecklie. **_

"_**Derek.." whispered Greg as he stared into those eyes he used to love so much. **_

"_**good to see you too. Who's this?" he smiled evilly. **_

"_**im Nick…Greg's boyfriend. What the hell do think your playing at?" he asked Ecklie as they slowly stood up. Greg was still staring at Derek like he had seen a ghost. He had paled considerably, and was fighting the urge to heave just looking into those eyes.**_

"_**boyfriend? Im surprised you found one" laughed Derek as continued to stare at Greg "tell me? How is your relationship going?" **_

"_**don't" Greg said. He knew what was coming. He had wanted to tell Nick his past problems himself when the time was right. **_

"_**don't what Greg? Say…your looking a bit skinnier then you did before you left! Everything okay?" smirked Derek. **_

_**Nick was more confused then he ever remembered being as he watched the stand off between his boyfriend and his ex. **_

"_**Nick is it?" Derek asked "you must really like Greg to stick by him with all of his problems" **_

"_**please don't" Greg asked quietly, looking between Nick and Derek. He wished he was anywhere but here. **_

"_**what are you talking about?" Nick asked. As much as he felt like he should grab Greg and hide him from danger, he couldn't deny how much he wanted to know the younger boys secrets and he knew Derek was more then willing to share them. **_

"_**Greg…well lets just say he cant really look after himself. He's a liar, a dirty little liar" Derek said.**_

_**Greg looked at the floor, not wanting to see the disgust in Nicks eyes as he found out what he was about to. And he certainly didn't want to see Derek and Ecklie's smugness.**_

"_**look I don't know what your talking about, and im not going to stand around listening to you talking a load of BS about my boyfriend" Nick said as he grabbed Greg's hand. **_

"_**tell me Nick…has he stopped eating yet?"**_

_**This stopped Nick in his tracks as he was trying to pull Greg away. He turned around slowly. These words had caught his attention like no others had because he had noticed Greg wasn't eating. **_

"_**excuse me?" **_

"_**Greg. Has he stopped eating? By the looks of him he has. He's starting to look just like he did before. Did you know he was in a psychiatric ward for 6 months?" **_

"_**SHUT UP DEREK!" Screamed Greg. Now he felt the bile rise but he held it in, he didn't want to give Derek the satisfaction of showing him how ill he was. McKeen, Jack and Archie's jaws all dropped, while Ecklie looked as if his Christmases had come at once. Nick looked as if he was at a table tennis match, looking between Greg and Derek.**_

"_**what Greg? Its not my fault you haven't even told your boyfriend about your problems is it? Your not going to deny it are you?" Derek asked. **_

"_**no…I mean….Nick" he said turning towards his boyfriend. Nick was in shock to say the least. He stood there staring at Greg like he had grown a second head. "Nick, please, come back to mine. Ill tell you everything I promise, just don't listen to him please" Greg begged as he tugged on Nicks arm trying to get him to move. **_

"_**tell me now" was a Nick said. Greg held back the tears and bile threatening to spill out if him as he finally told Nick his history. **_

"_**before I left for Vegas….I was…ill" Greg started as he rubbed his hands over his face. He wasn't ready to tell, but he knew he didn't have a choice, he just wished he didn't have an audience. "for 6 months I wasn't at school, I was…in the hospital. I was…anorexic…and depressed. But im better now I swear! I just….I don't know. I didn't eat for awhile and I got so sick I ended up collapsing in school and I had to be treated for dehydration and malnutrition, then they sent me to the ward to stay until I was better. When they released me my mum moved me here. Im so sorry I didn't tell you Nick….but its not easy to talk about" Greg said as he sat on a nearby bench, away from the people in the park. Nick joined him and watched him. He had figured their was some kind of eating disorder after Ecklie's repeated comments but he didn't realised the extent of the problem. He held Greg's hand as the younger boy tried to find a way to tell him the rest.**_

"_**take your time G" he whispered. **_

"_**I started dating Derek when I was 14. He moved in opposite me and we got on really well. My mum never knew about us, she just thought we were friends. The only person who knew about us was papa Olaf. At first it was really good, he treated me really good. But after a few months he started to change me. I was so young and thought I was love, I just did as he told me. It started with my hair, or certain clothes, then it escalated to my weight. He always told me id be more beautiful if I lost a little bit more. Diets weren't working coz I was already slim, so I just stopped eating. He even encouraged me. I was like it for 18 months. Only ate enough to survive but in the end it just wasn't enough" Greg said as tears started falling.**_

"_**he did that to you?" Nick as ked as he scrunched his fists up. Having the guy who ruined his boyfriends life in the park they were sitting next to. "he made you like that?" **_

"_**he encouraged me, but he never told me to start. He told me to diet. I chose that path, but instead of him helping me off it, he pushed me further. One night we were at mine alone…I so weak and tired…I just wanted to go to sleep. He wanted sex and keep trying to convince me…but I felt sick. I could barely move. It was the night before I collapsed actually. He…he started undressing me, and I was to weak to stop him. He told me if I didn't do it I would lose him. I was so scared of losing him Nicky…I didn't know what id do without him" Greg cried. Nick looked over to the park to see Derek smirking at him. He started to rise, wanting nothing more then to punch his lights out, but Greg pulled him back down. " please don't Nick" he pleaded, knowing what was going through his boyfriends mind. Nick sat back done and turned his attention to his boyfriend, who he could see was crying more now than he was before. He held him close as he asked the one question he was now dreading more than anything. But he needed to know. **_

"_**G…did he….did he rape you?" **_

"_**no" Greg replied. "he tried to but my papa Olaf walked in on us. He saw Derek pinning me down, trying to pull my jeans down, and me asking him not to and he physically threw him out of our house. I was so scared Nick, god knows what he would have done to me if papa Olaf hadn't walked in" Greg wept. **_

_**Nick couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to rip Derek apart, but he knew that would be worse for Greg. He knew Greg needed him more than anything, so with all his might he stood up, helped Greg up and started walking him out of the park. He looked back and found Archie had already left. Ecklie and his gang were watching them and laughing. Nick snapped. He had never hated someone so much in his life. He let go of Greg as ran as fast as he could towards Derek. He could hear Greg calling him but didn't care. When he reached the park he pounced on Derek, punching him everywhere he possibly could. He heard running footsteps, and he felt arms trying to pull him off, but he carried on until he heard Greg's pleading. He looked down at Derek who had a cut eye and lip and some nasty bruises forming. Shaking, he stood up and grabbed Greg and ran him out of the park, to his house. **_

_**Once they got into his bedroom, they fell onto the bed. Nick held Greg as he cried himself to sleep. Nick cried as well as he thought about the abuse Derek had put the boy in his arms through. Eventually, exhaustion took over and he slept as well. Half an hour later Jillian Stokes walked down the hall and found Nick's door ajar. When she popped her head round it, she found Nick and Greg curled up together asleep. Seeing the tear marks down their cheeks, she tip toed over and gently placed a quilt over them. Greg shifted and opened a sleepy eye. He focused on Nicks mother before smiling sweetly. "just making sure your warm sweetheart" Jillian whispered to him. "m'kay" was his reply as he dropped back off. She racked her fingers through his hair and watched him sleeping with her son. Both looked so contented in each others arms that her heart swelled at the sight. She kissed them both on the forehead before she crept back out into the hall way. She shut the door quietly and carried on to her bedroom. Inside Nicks room, both boys smiled in their sleep as Greg snuggled in closer and Nick tightened his grip subconsciously. They slept for hours, neither knowing this would be the calm before the storm….**_


	10. Hope for us

_CHAPTER 10_

The sound of 'You sexy thing' from the movie 'The Full Monty', woke Greg up a few hours later. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on where exactly the noise was coming from. He groaned when he realised it was his mobile phone ringing and rolled onto the floor beside the bed to dig it out if his bag. Nick stirred at the noise Greg was making and rolled onto his side as he watched his boyfriend cringe, mouth 'mom' and answer.

"hey mom. What's up?" he asked sleepily. He yawned loudly before leaning his back against the bed, still sitting on the floor. His head rested on the bed and he watched the ceiling as Nick started stroking his hair, something the older boy couldn't get enough of, and something he knew Greg enjoyed just as much.

"where are you? I've been worried sick Greg! I've tried phoning you and texting you and you haven't answered them, you were supposed to be home 3 hours ago!" she said without any greeting. Greg could hear papa and nana Olaf in the background trying to listen in. feeling guilty for not seeing them straight away he apologised to his mother and explained that he had fallen asleep at Nicks, but didn't mention why he was there in the first place. His mother seemed happy with this explanation, deciding he was safe with Nick, and said her goodbyes. When Greg shut his phone and put it on the night stand, he stood back up and crawled into bed next to Nick, who automatically held him tightly.

"hey G, I was wondering if I could ask you something. You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"Nick asked shyly. He knew if he wanted to understand Greg, he would need to ask questions and get some answers. Greg obviously thought the same because he nodded his agreement and looked up at Nick expectantly. He knew this would be coming. There was no way he could divulge what he had, and expect no questions to come of it.

"your mom didn't know you where gay until you were at the hospital right?" he asked. Greg thought this was an odd question to ask, but nodded anyway. "didn't she ever suspect anything about you and Derek?" he asked quietly.

"I dunno. Maybe. She never said anything to me if she did. Mind you, we never really talked much about anything. I think she hoped if we all ignored it, it would get better somehow. We never acted like anything more then friends around her, or any one else. Derek didn't even know papa Olaf knew until he walked in on us that night. I guess we hid it really well. We hid a lot of things well" Greg replied in a hushed voice, as though the walls had ears.

"okay. Man, I swear to god if I see him around town ill…."Nick said through gritted teeth.

"you'll do what Nick? Beat him up and get arrested for assault? Your better of just leaving it. He's my problem, not yours" Greg said as he yawned again. It never really occurred to him how tired he was recently, he'd far to much to deal with. He felt the lure of sleep pull at him again and within minutes he was snoring away again, smiling contently, in his own blissful world of nod.

"that's where your wrong Greggo, it is my problem now" he whispered gently as he kissed Greg's head and joined him in sleeping a few more hours.

After Irene put down the phone, assured her son was safe, she turned to her parents and husband. They had just sat down with coffee and biscuits, prepared for the talk about Greg. She shifted uncomfortably when all sets of eyes watched her, waiting for her to start, as she was the one who called the meeting. Now she had them all here, she didn't know what to say.

"Greg hasn't been happier then since he's been with Nick, but something is wrong. I know it is. He's not eating that much, just munching on fruit and soup. Now I don't think for a second it has anything to do with Nick, but I know something as started this off. I don't know what to do. He wont talk to me, and he wont listen to me when I ask him to eat something. He's tired all the time and he looks so run down. He has definitely lost weight. I was hoping you would talk to him Brian" she addressed her husband who seemed to be sinking into his favourite arm chair, hoping she wouldn't turn her attention onto him.

"what am I going to say Irene? The boy wont listen to me even if I did try. You know he only listens to your father" he replied bitterly. He remember when Greg used to be little, when he used to look up to his father, when he used to want to be just like him. As he grew, he got closer to his grandfather because his dad was always working, trying to catch the bad guys. They bonded over coins, culture and even music, with Greg introducing his grandfather to Marilyn Manson and papa Olaf showing Greg what classical was all about. As their bond grew, Brian and Greg's bond had started to weaken. They stopped doing father/son things and started just giving each other a masculine nod of the head when entering or leaving a room. He tried to be there for his son because he loved him, but he found it increasingly difficult when Greg would run to his grandfather instead.

"you have to try Brian, he's your son! Maybe he'll listen to you. He always looks up to you" she pleaded.

"no, he used to look up to me. There's a difference. Look, I have to get back to the station or my captain will have my ass" he said as he grabbed his keys and phone off of the table.

"your leaving? Were discussing your sons health problems and your leaving? What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted as he started retreating from the room.

"maybe I don't want to spend anymore time worrying that my son is starving himself to death because we failed as parents and grandparents and didn't see the abuse he was put through Irene…did you ever think of that? I have to work, its important. We all know Greg is stubborn and wont listen to me, Olaf or the fucking tooth fairy so what's the point?" he retorted before exiting the room. A few seconds later they heard the door open and slam shut before hearing the sound of Brian's car starting and pulling out of the drive.

"I cant believe him! What the hell is wrong with that man? He's just ignoring this problem, like its going to go away…what are we going to do?" she asked her parents, who had stayed silent while the argument was going on.

"han hans fungere det likt idet du begge to gjort vare tid kjæreste. han isnt klar å slippe riktigheten. han er skremt pumpe" Olaf said quietly

"jeg overveie du begge to nød å slag din egen problemer ut tidligere prøver å hjelpe Greg. han nødvendig du å begge to være kraftig og fungere kom igjen denne vei isnt hjalp seg eller Dem selv. kanskje du burde gå bort for en helg? prøve å re - forbinde" Greta added to her daughter.

"I cant just leave, not now. Greg needs us, all of us. I cant just book a weekend away, he'll think we don't care about him" Irene protested.

"listen to me pumpe! Maybe if your both out of the way, I can talk to Greg, maybe get Nick to talk to him. He doesn't want to disappoint you or make you upset. And I certainly don't think you should put your relationship on the line at the moment, me and your mother are here to look after Greg, we wont let anything bad happen pumpe." Olaf said. Everyone knew he spoke English when he was stressed. It made people sit up and listen and that was exactly what he needed. He needed his daughter to take their advice and sort her problems out. It worked.

"okay" she sighed, defeated. "we'll go away for a week. We'll go back to San Fran or something. Are you sure this is good idea? That Greg wont think we're abandoning him?" she asked.

"I think it's a great idea pumpe. He wont feel that way. He knows things are stressful for you both. And you'll just be a phone call away if he or we need you. Now go phone Brian and explain and book something" her mother said as she ushered her out of the room. She turned to her husband who was lost in thought and sighed. She didn't know if it would work but she hoped her daughters relationship would survive more problems concerning Greg.

After Irene had phoned Brian, who had reluctantly agreed to take a weeks leave, she searched for hotel bookings for San Francisco. She thought being back amongst their old friends and co-workers would be good for them. Reminders of better times so to speak. After okaying with Brian again the dates she found, she booked to take a week of the following Monday which gave them a few days to sort things out and pack. She hoped her and her husband could talk and re-connect, but she wasn't putting to much into this trip. She knew there was a possibility that more problems with Greg could take its toll on them. She just had to hope.

……………………………..

Translations:

Vil du overveie dens klok dra avsted seg alene for to kveld? - do you thinks its wise to leave him alone for two nights?

Han ville vaere fin med skar, jeg tillit jed - he will be fine with Nick. I trust him.


	11. Love me

_CHAPTER 11_

For a few days things were hectic. Irene was packing and making plans for when her husband and her went to San Fran and Olaf and Greta were getting into a routine around the house so the week would be smooth sailing. Brian spent more time at working saying he didn't want a build up of paperwork when he got back, which didn't bother Irene when she knew she'd have him to herself before long. Greg and Nick either stayed at Nicks, away from the hassle or hid in Greg's bedroom. Greg was glad his parents were going away, he knew they needed some quality time together and he knew papa and nana Olaf would let him spend more time with Nick then his parents did.

On the Sunday night before they left, they had a family dinner. Greg noticed his father didn't seem as happy with the impending trip as his mother was. He hoped it was just because he didn't want to leave work and not because he didn't want to spend time with his wife. The bags were packed and waiting by the front door and everything had been double checked that day by papa Olaf, to stop his daughter from biting her hands of with worry. She wanted this to be perfect, and getting to San Fran to find out their room hadn't been booked was not something she was prepared to let happen.

By the time the sun was setting, Greg's mom and dad headed to bed. They had to leave at 6am to make it to the airport in time for their flight, so they decided an early night was needed. Greg sat in the living room, playing his x box with papa Olaf, who happened to be beating Greg at a racing game, when Greg had an idea.

"hey papa. I know mom wants you to spy on me and everything, but do you think you could go out Wednesday night? I kinda wanna do something nice for Nicky…cook him dinner or something romantic ya know?" he blushed, avoiding eye contact.

"but you know were going to the theatre tomorrow night, why not do it then?" Olaf asked.

"because ill need to prepare everything and Wednesday we finish school early, so I figured that I'd have time to cook, and set the table and everything. Tomorrow I wont have time, plus he's got football practise so he wont get here till later and he'll be tired. Please?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"so you want me to be gone for two nights? I don't know sommerfuglen. Can I trust you to not burn the house down with your cooking?" Olaf laughed. Greg's jaw dropped at this statement.

"oh my god! I cook better then you! I cant believe you just said that papa" laughed Greg as he over took his grandfather on the final stretch and won the game. "im better at racing too" he grinned. It was moments like this that Olaf cherished. When Greg was smiling and acting like he didn't have a care in the world.

"okay. You can have Wednesday night to yourself as well if it makes you happy. Your grandmother and I want to try that new restaurant your mother mentioned anyway. Now time for bed. You have school in the morning" Olaf chuckled as Greg started to protest but he held his hand up and pointed towards the staircase in the hall. Greg sighed defeated, and left the room after hugging his grandfather and grandmother goodnight.

"vil du overveie dens klok dra avsted seg alene for to kveld?" Greta asked her husband as they too climbed the stairs for bed.

"han ville være fin med Skår. jeg tillit seg." he replied before shutting their bedroom door and getting into bed. After a good evening with his grandson, Olaf fell into a peaceful sleep, not worrying about Greg.

Monday morning was a dramatic affair. Irene and Brian woke up at 5am, got showered and changed. by the time they had made it to the kitchen Olaf and Greta were putting on breakfast and coffee. Greg was still in bed sleeping, until Olaf shouted up the stairs that he would personally set Greg's stereo on fire in the garden if he didn't come say goodbye to his parents. Unsurprisingly 2 minutes later Greg was in the kitchen as well. He grabbed a banana as he made his way to the fridge to get a yoghurt, making his mother smile as it was the most she had seen him eat in a little while. The first problem came in the shape of a little Jack Russell named Yoda. When Brian went to get his trainers, he smelt the problem rather than saw it. "GREG" he screamed as he watched in horror as Yoda popped in his shoe. Greg ran from the kitchen to the hallway were his father stood and grabbed the dog, before throwing him out onto the front lawn. "stupid dog" Brian grumbled as he fetched another pair of shoes after depositing his ruined ones into the garbage bin. The second shock came in the problem came in the form of Olaf who couldn't remember where he had put his car keys. This wouldn't have been a problem if he wasn't the one driving the couple to the airport. Greg laughed as he watched his old grandfather crawling around on his hands and knees in the living room trying to find them before taking pity and telling him they were on the mantelpiece.

Eventually Olaf, Irene and Brian left, giving Greg and Greta hugs and telling Greta to make sure both males behaved. When Greg got to school he met up with Sara to go to Biology. He and Sara had become close. He loved her sarcasm and she loved his quirkiness. As they settled at their desk in class their talk turned to Nick, and what Greg was going to do for the night.

"so what are your plans for tonight then?" she asked him.

"dunno…watch a movie, play games…"he thought out loud.

"kinky games?" she laughed

"what!?! No! I meant video games" he laughed back. Sara always teased Greg about the fact that he and Nick hadn't had sex yet. She didn't do it to be mean, and seeing as she didn't know about Greg's past, Greg didn't mind her doing it. He'd rather play along then have to tell everyone about Derek, and what exactly he had done. The only member of their group who did know was Archie, because he had been at the park, but he had sworn not to tell. Greg and Nick thought it was handy to have a neutral person to chat to as well. In case things got stressful, and Archie had told them he would be their to listen.

"you know if you don't put out soon, he might find someone else to help him out" she said, trying to keep a straight face. She knew as well as Greg, or anyone, that Nick would never cheat on Greg. He loved Greg, although he had never said the words before.

"no he wouldn't. and sex isn't everything my dear….just coz you and Grissom go at it like rabbits doesn't mean everyone has to" he laughed.

"you don't go at it at all though Greg, and we're not talking about me and Gil, we're talking about you and Nick…its different" she replied.

"damn straight it is. Neither of us have a vagina. And im guessing you don't have a penis…although if you did, it would explain a lot" he gave her an innocent face nut she still thumped him in the arm. "like that for instance, you punch harder then me!" he whined.

"that's not hard Greg" she said, turning her attention back to the board. Greg looked down at his text book, losing himself in the thoughts of what it would be like to make love to Nick. He thought about it often, but he never felt ready to give himself to some again. But he knew he wanted it. And Nick did, even if he never said so. Before he knew it, the bell was ringing. He made his way to English, were Nick was sitting at their table in the back, wearing his football uniform, looking hot. He was leaving half way through for a special practise for the upcoming game. The team had been practising all the time, then making up for lost work at home, meaning Nick was always busy.

Greg sat down and took Nicks hand in his. "you still coming over later after practise?" he asked quietly.

"wouldn't miss it for the world G, and I have no homework as of yet, so hopefully, ill be all yours" he said squeezing Greg's hand slightly. He had no idea that that was exactly what Greg had in mind.

By the time Nick got to Greg's it was 6pm. He had been home, showered and eaten dinner. As he went to knock on the front door he came face to face with Greta and Olaf, who were leaving to make the most of their trip. He said his hellos and slipped past, finding Greg shooing them out.

"what's the rush G?" he chuckled as Greg slammed the door on his grandma as she tried to convince him to go out with them. They could just hear Olaf whoop of laughter through the doors, then a car starting and driving away.

Greg turned to Nick and immediately latched himself to Nicks lips. He slipped his tongue into Nicks mouth, which still tasted of cottage pie. Nick slowly backed Greg into the wall in front of him and pressed their bodies together. Pulling away slightly and kissing Greg's neck he asked "what bought this on G?"

"want you…"he breathed. Nick pulled away and looked at the younger boy with wide eyes. "are you sure?" he asked stunned. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"yes im sure Nicky. I know you wont hurt me or mess me around. And I….I love you" he said whispered the last part, as though the words were delicate and he didn't want them to smash. Nick saw the look in his eyes, the want, the desire and more importantly, the love. He smiled as he gave the younger boy another quick kiss before saying the words back. He took Greg's hand as he led them up the stairs to Greg's room.

When the door shut behind them, Nick could tell Greg had prepared this. The bedroom was clean, there was lube and condoms on the nightstand and the lights were low. Nick smiled as he took in the sight of candles and smelt their fragrance. Greg had clearly wanted it to be special, and Nick wasn't complaining one bit. "do you think its sappy?" Greg asked as he blushed furiously.

"no G. I think its perfect" Nick replied as he pulling Greg closer. "your perfect…"he breathed as he ran fingers though Greg's soft, spiky hair. He leaned in again to claim Greg's lips, knowing that this would be quick but beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to have Greg completely and knowing it was really going to happen sent jolts of pleasure to his groin.

He led Greg to the bed and laid him down gently, while he kneed above him. Still kissing, their hands travelled all over each others bodies, until Nicks ending up underneath Greg's shirt on his chest, thumbs rubbing his nipples. Greg arched to the touch and moaned softly as he laced his fingers in Nicks hair. He brought his hands down slowly and gripped the hem of Nick shirt. He tugged it slightly, breaking the kiss so he could pull it off, before taking in the sight that was his boyfriends, his gorgeous boyfriends, bare chest. If anyone was perfect, Greg thought Nick was. All that football had done wonders to his body.

Nick slowly kissed down Greg's jaw, nibbled his ear and descended down the neck to the collarbone.

He knew Greg was getting lost in the sensation. He was moaning and arching into every touch Nick made. Eventually Nick decided Greg wasn't naked enough so he pulled of Greg's t-shirt as well, discarding it onto the floor, on top of his own. He traced his fingers down the lean body until they got to the belt, which he started to undo. He knew if Greg was having any doubts, he would voice them now, he always did when they got this far. But today was different, Greg remained silent, although breathing heavier.

Nick slowly pulled Greg's trousers of and made quick work of pulling his own off, being followed quickly by their boxers. Nick couldn't believe how beautiful Greg was when he was naked. His toned chest, long legs and unbelievable erection that was begging to be touched. Nick slowly moved his hand up and down Greg's hard penis until the younger boy started withering around. Nick was so aroused he had to stop himself from just ramming into Greg there and then. He reached over and picked up the lube and condoms, placing them next to Greg on the bed, while his hand still worked Greg's erection. Greg watched as Nick poured some lube onto one finger and placed it at his opening. He closed his eyes as Nick let the digit slip inside slowly and steadily. Greg kept his eyes closed until the finger was all the way in and Nick started to pull it out again. He repeated this action until Greg relaxed.

When Greg had relaxed he pulled out, and poured some more lube onto two fingers. He didn't want to hurt Greg more then he had to so he was being more than generous when it came to how much he used. He slowly began inserting the two fingers he had lubricated. He felt Greg tense a little as he waited for the burn to go, and pushed in more. Once his was in all the way and Greg had relaxed fully, he started pulling out and pushing back in. after he scissored for a few minutes, stretching the opening, he started feeling around for Greg's prostate. He hit it quickly and Greg arched up higher and moaned louder. It made Nicks penis twitch with excitement when he saw the pleasure shown on Greg's face. After pleasing the younger boy a few times he pulled back out and inserted three fingers, just to make it easier for Greg when he penetrated him.

Greg soon became impatient. He wrapped his legs around Nicks waist and waved the condom in Nicks face, wordlessly begging for him to hurry up. Nick got the hint and ripped the condom open with his teeth. He placed it on his own weeping cock and lined it up. Pouring a lot of lube onto it before entering Greg, he pulled one of Greg's hands from his neck, where they were resting, to his cock. Greg stared to rub it, making sure lube covered it entirely. Nick had to stop himself from getting to close to the edge as Greg's hand worked him. They kissed again, heatedly, and laid their chests together. They both wanted to be as close as possible.

Nick took his cock from Greg and slowly let it push into the boy beneath him. Greg's grip on him tightened, and he knew he was in a bit of pain and being penetrated but he also knew the pain would soon be overtaken by pleasure. When he was fully inside Greg, he stopped to give time to adjust. After a minute Greg tightened his legs round Nicks waist and nodded. Going slowly Nick pulled back and slowly pushed back in, until he felt Greg relax. He started to go a bit fasted, getting moans from Greg every time he hit the prostate.

"oh Nicky…." Greg moaned as the speed at which Nick was working increased. He moved his position slightly, resulting in hitting Greg's prostate with every thrust, sending the younger boy closer to the edge. Nick started kissing him again, softly to show Greg how much he loved him. Greg panted as his hands tightened on Nicks shoulders. He was holding him close, getting friction on his own penis as they moved together. "fucking love you Nicky…so fucking much….oh god" he moaned as Nicks thrusts became even faster. Nick had forgotten it was Greg's first time for awhile, as he pumped into Greg with everything he had. He wanted to hear Greg lose it and scream. He wanted to see Greg's face when he was in the throws of ecstasy. He took Greg's hands and raised them above Greg's head, entwined with his own as he pinned the younger boy down. Greg started getting louder as he got closer and closer.

He started getting that tingly feeling not long after Nick took his hands. He knew he was close and by the way he heard Nick moaning and panting, he was too. "love you so much G" Nick moaned as he near the end. He had the same feeling as Greg did and together they got to the edge, but he wanted Greg to fall first so he let on of his hands drop between them and started working Greg's twitching penis. A few strokes was all it took before Greg screamed in delight and spilled his seed over Nicks hand and their chests that were still touching. Feeling Greg tense around his own penis as he rode out his orgasm and seeing Greg with eyes shut tightly, screaming and flushed, Nick followed, spilling into the condom.

When they had both calmed down their breathing enough to know they would die from sex, Nick let Greg's penis fall from his hands and he pulled out slowly. Still on top of a panting Greg, he pulled the condom of and threw it in the trash can next to the bed, where Greg had placed it. He picked up the toilet roll and wiped them clean before falling onto the bed next to Greg, who still couldn't move. Nick pulled him closer and held him tightly, as if he might fly away any minute. Both boys were exhausted, so Greg, who could finally move, pulled the quilt up to cover them. He had told papa Olaf not to go anywhere near his bedroom when he got back so he didn't need to put clothes on. They laid there, in each others arms for a few minutes before Greg spoke up. "thank you Nicky…"he whispered into Nicks neck, were his face was buried. "for what?" smiled Nick. "for loving me" came Greg's reply before drifting of into sleep. "you don't make it hard G" he chuckled as he watched Greg's face, illuminated by the moon light that was seeping through the crack in the curtains. Nick watched him until sleep took him too, with a smile on his face.

………………………………..............................

I just wanted to apologise for the fact that the translations for the last chapter where actually for this chapter and the ones im about to write are for the last chapter…its confusing I know, but im confused by this site and I was practically falling asleep putting them up so apparently I messed them up lol. I have no idea why 2 of the chapters is in bold :S or why one of them is underlined :S

Anyway, hopefully after this chapter it will be okay again!

Translations for Hope for us:

Hans hans fungere det likt idet du begge to gjort vare tid kjaereste. Han isn't klar a slippe riktigheten. Han er skremt pumpe - he is acting the same as you both done last time sweetheart. He isn't ready to admit the truth. He is scared pumpkin.

Jeg overveie du begge to nod a slag din egen problemer ut tidligere prover a hjelpe Greg. Han nodvendig du a begge to vaere kraftig og fungere kom igjen denne vei isn't hjalp seg eller Dem selv. Kanskje du burde ga bort for en helg? Prove a re - forbinde… - I think you both need to sort your own problems out before trying to help Greg. He needs you to both be strong and acting this way isn't helping him or yourselves. Maybe you should go away for a weekend? Try to re-connect…

SORRY FOR THE PROBLEMS : (


	12. I still love you

_CHAPTER 12_

Greg slipped out of bed quietly the next morning, and entered the bathroom. He looked at his face in the mirror. He was still looking a bit tired but he had been eating more in the past few days so he was starting to feel better. Already naked, he stepped into the shower after placing a towel on the toilet seat. He turned the spray on and washed of the sweat from the night before. He couldn't stop smiling as he thought about how passionate and perfect his first night with Nick had been. It was romantic but not over the top, and both boys feel asleep content. He couldn't ask for more.

When he finished showering he walked into the bedroom and grabbed some black jeans and a yellow sponge bob square pants t-shirt. As he finished styling his hair in the bedroom mirror, he heard Nick stirring. Looking at his boyfriend through the mirror he grinned, a gesture he got in return. After Nick had showered and changed, they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Greg made cereal while Nick made himself some toast. Papa and nana Olaf were already sitting at the table in the dining room with their own breakfasts when the boys came in and joined them.

"how was your night sommerfuglen?" papa Olaf asked his grandson, who in turn blushed dangerously.

"I w-was um…okay I guess?" Greg mumbled as he busied himself with his spoon. Nick started at his toast like it might start doing the Cancan if he watched it enough, not daring to chance a look at Olaf in case the questions flew his way. As far as Nick was concerned it was Greg's family, so Greg could deal with them!

"so everything went okay? No noise complaints or anything?" Olaf asked with an innocent smile.

Greg and Nick blushed more then ever and both started mumbling about hearing Warrick outside and needing to head to school before depositing their used plate and bowl in the dishwasher. Shouting their goodbyes they left quicker then a criminal at a police convention.

"du er dårlig Olaf" Greta laughed as she cleared up her breakfast things. Her husband joined her in the kitchen and put his own things in the dishwasher.

"bortsett fra det er en meget morsom meg skjønn smøret" he laughed in return.

When Greg got to first period he grinned when he spotted his friend. He and Sara had Art first period, and they were the only ones in their group who ended up in the bottom class. Sara had because she simply couldn't draw and Greg had because he simply couldn't stop messing around long enough to get any work done. Mr Fitzgerald, their Art teacher was a softy, who let them 'use their imagination', even if that meant talking instead of working.

He set his stuff under their table and grinned at her sideways. She was busy attempting to draw a vase that was place in front of her, which was turning out to look more like a kettle.

"hey" he said brightly.

"hey lover boy" she winked.

"what? How did you know?" he said as he stared at her in awe. He saw she had more psychic powers than nana Olaf.

"after watching you with 'that look' on your face yesterday, I kinda guessed" she laughed at his expression. "what? After I mentioned sex yesterday, you were suddenly watching Nick like you wanted to jump him any chance you got! Your so obvious" she chuckled.

"shut up Sara" he mumbled, blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"so? How was it?" she prodded.

"why should I tell you when your making fun of me" he said, sticking his tongue out her.

"aww im not making fun of you Greg, I think its cute" she smiled.

"okay…it was awesome but im not giving you ANY details so don't even bother asking" he warned, smiling still. Greg just couldn't get the damned smile off of his face.

"trust me I don't want to know the nitty gritty stuff, just that you had a good time" she replied, turning back to her work.

During lunch Nick and Greg could stop smiling at each other. It was a hot day so the gang grabbed the bench nearest the lake. Sara, Grissom, Archie, Hodges and Wendy sat at the bench eating their lunches while Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg laid down on the grass. Catherine was cuddled to Warricks side tickling him slightly while Greg laid on top of Nick, straddling his waist as they kissed lazily.

"aww isn't that cute?" Wendy said as she bit into her sandwich.

"makes me wanna barf" Hodges replied, craning his neck to look at the couples on the grass.

"such the romantic" Wendy mused, making him look at her with a playful glare.

"I happen to be very romantic thank you very much, I just don't think sucking face in public is the best way to show it" he retorted.

"sucking face? Yep…very romantic! Go Hodges!" she pretended to cheer.

"hey Nicky…promise me we wont let them get together, I don't think I could handle that" giggled Greg.

"I promise" Nick laughed back.

"I love you ya know" Greg whispered, kissing Nick again.

"I know. I love you too" Nick replied along with another kiss. He couldn't seem to keep his lips from Greg's, so much so that he started considering getting them sown together just so they wouldn't have to part again. "I was thinking…maybe we should stay in for awhile, until we know Derek has left. I don't want anymore trouble and if we don't hang out with the guys we wont have to bump into Ecklie or Derek" Nick whispered in Greg's ear as the younger boy laid his head on his shoulder.

"um I think that would be a very good idea. But that doesn't mean they wont pop up unexpectedly one the way to or from school or something" Greg mumbled.

"well, if we see them we'll just ignore them yea? Not talk to them, not let them get between us" Nick stroked Greg's hair as Greg tried to snuggle further into Nick.

"hmm sounds good to me" Greg said as he started to drift of into sleep. Nick chuckled at his boyfriend, making his chest vibrate against Greg's. " don't fall asleep Greggo, we got class in like 10 minutes" he laughed. Greg mumbled something in reply before his breathing evened out, signalling that he was indeed sleep.

After school was finished Nick walked Greg and Sara to Greg's house. She was doing a school project with him, so they decided to get an early start as Nick had football practise again. They said goodbye to Nick and went inside, heading for the kitchen. "PAPA?…NANA?" Greg shouted through the house. When he got no reply he frowned, knowing that his grandparents weren't intending to go out that evening. He looked though the kitchen window hoping to find them out on the porch, but he couldn't see.

He heard the patter of little feet and smiling, he turned around and picked up Yoda when he came to greet his master. "hey boy…where's papa and nana ay?" he asked the little pooch.

"maybe food shopping?" Sara said

"what makes you think that?" Greg asked her.

"I dunno…maybe the note on the counter saying they went food shopping…"she laughed.

" very funny Sidle" Greg laughed back as he set the dog onto the floor. They were just grabbing a drink before heading to the living room when the door bell rang out. Leaving Sara to pour the drinks, Greg went to answer the door, knowing it couldn't be papa and nana Olaf, as they had keys. He looked through the spy hole but whoever was outside as leaning against the wall, out of view. He grabbed the handle and swung the door open, revealing Derek standing there smiling.

"Derek? What the hell do you want?" Greg asked shocked.

"look Greg, I just wanna talk okay? I know I've been an asshole to you, I just want to set things straight before going home. Please?" Derek pleaded.

"I don't know. I don't think that would be a very good idea" Greg replied.

"look…its just a talk! What harm could it do? I don't want to go back to San Fran knowing you hate me without giving me the chance to explain" Derek reasoned.

" I dunno…papa and nana Olaf will be back soon…im pretty sure you don't want to run into either of them and Sara's here" Greg replied.

"well ill be long gone before they get here and this 'Sara' can make sure I don't do anything bad okay? Just 5 minutes?"

"okay…5 minutes, then you go okay?" Greg said.

"got it. Thank you Greg" Derek replied, slipping past his former boyfriend, into the living room to the right. Greg went to the kitchen to let Sara know he was having a chat with Derek before grabbing the coffees to take to them, letting Sara make a new one for herself. When he got back into the living room, he found Derek sitting on the sofa. He put the coffees onto the table and sat next to Derek, but hunched up slightly at being so close. "so talk" Greg said.

"look. I know what I said and done at the park was out of order, and I admit, I was jealous seeing you with your new boyfriend. I shouldn't have made you tell him about San Fran, and if I see him ill apologise to him as well, although im not looking forward to another shiner" Derek gave an awkward chuckle before standing up and pacing.

"I still love you Greg, and seeing you with him made me angry and I wanted to hurt you. Im sorry. I just…I don't know…I kinda came here to make up with you. Ya know, not get back together coz you live here now, but to sort things and maybe be friends again. I didn't expect you to move on so quickly"

"Derek…I don't even know where to start. You had NO right doing what you did, or even being jealous! Its your fault I moved here and got sick in the first place, you cant just turn up and hope everything will be fine by the time you leave. You hurt me really bad and I don't want to sit here listening to your self pity, when I could be doing something better with me time" Greg said standing up. Derek quickly intervened and stood between him and the door, gripping Greg's shoulders.

"listen…that night, I was so high on coke I had no idea what the hell I was doing. You know I never did that stuff before that night and I haven't done it since I swear! I hate myself for trying to force you. But I never made you starve yourself, you know that so don't blame me"

"no you didn't but you did start it Derek! If it wasn't for you trying make me lose weight it wouldn't have gone that far" said Greg through gritted teeth.

"I know im sorry. I was wrong. I didn't realised it until after you left but you really are the most beautiful person I've ever seen Greg. I love you so much…I just hate knowing that you hate me" Derek whispered. He took a step closer to Greg and gently lifted his hand to caress Greg's cheek. Greg cast his eyes downwards but didn't move away.

"I don't hate you Derek, im pissed at you" he said looking up into his eyes. "and this isn't going to work" he added pulling away. He the pacing that Derek had ceased before continuing. "you cant come to my house and tell me you love and that your sorry, I wont come back to you. Im with Nick and im happy with him. I love him. And I know that the coke was the reason for what you did but it still scared the shit out of me! I had no idea what was going to happen and I was terrified!"

"I know, im sorry"

"stop saying your sorry Derek! It doesn't matter anymore, its in the past now" Greg said softly as he turned to his ex. "I cant forgive you but I can move on. Im happy with Nick and I hope you can go back to San Fran and find someone too, ya know…be happy with as well"

"I cant be happy unless im with you baby" Derek said softly.

"there's really nothing I can do about that. I think you should leave, papa Olaf will be back soon" Greg told him, walking to the door as he did so.

"okay. You know…Nicks really lucky to have you. I just wish id known that when you were mine" Derek whispered as he opened the door. He turned back round and placed a delicate kiss on Greg's cheek. Greg took a step back before answering "ill talk to Ecklie, see if I can get him to leave you guys alone. Think of it as me trying to put things right and here's my number, in case you need anything" Derek said, handing Greg a little piece of paper.

"thanks, and im the lucky one. Bye Derek" Greg smiled. He folded the paper up and tucked it into his jean pocket. He didn't intend on using it but he wasn't prepared to throw it away when it could be useful.

When the door closed he lent against it, let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in and slowly slid down, hugging his knees to his chest. Sara walked out into the hallway after hearing the door close and sat next to him, put her arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

"you okay Greg?" she asked softly.

"I actually am. I dunno…I feel better for some reason. I finally told him how I felt, well to some degree anyway" Greg replied.

"that's good. Maybe now things will calm down a bit" she said.

"I think it will" Greg replied, smile on his face.

When Derek walked down the drive, he pulled out his phone. He typed in the number he needed and pressed the call button. As he walked he bumped into someone, and after saying a quick sorry, Ecklie picked up the phone at the other end.

"hey man, how did it go?" Ecklie's voice said.

"hey. Yea, went good man. I thought he'd be more pissed off than he was, not that im complaining. Do you think this'll work?" Derek asked him.

"if I know Nick Stokes at all then yes, it'll work. Just leave it to me. Ill see you back at mine and whatever you do, stay away from Greg for the time being" Ecklie said before putting the phone down.

"yes mom" he mumbled as he got into his car. He threw the cell onto the passenger seat before pulling out of the street.

………………………………...............................................

So ive just noticed on WMTDB I seemed to have missed chapter 12. I went chpt 11, update, chpt 13.…very odd! Chpt 13 should have been 12...


	13. Plant a seed

_CHAPTER 13_

The sun was beating down upon Nick as he left football practise and walked to Greg's. he passed the shops and stopped of to buy a bottle of water before heading in the direction of the park. Spotting Archie sitting on the swings, he walked over and sat on next to his friend.

"hey Arch, what's up?" Nick asked as he took a swig of his drink.

"oh hey Nick, nothing's up, just….have you ever seen something and wondered if you should tell someone else but you don't want to hurt the person you saw doing something?" Archie asked.

"okay…was that supposed to make sense or was it a riddle?" laughed Nick. Archie chuckled before explaining further.

"I saw someone doing something…sort of…and there's someone that should know, but I don't want to hurt the first person…or the second"

"well…did the first person do something wrong?" Nick asked

"kinda…I don't really know" Archie admitted. "maybe I should just pretend I didn't see it, I mean, it might not have been anything bad and I don't want to start an argument if there's nothing to argue about" Archie concluded.

"sounds good to me" Nick said before his phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket to see a text from Greg, after reading it, he put his phone back and stood up. "gotta go Archie, Greg's waiting. Ill see you at school tomorrow man, hope you sort your problem out" Nick said.

"cheers man, see you tomorrow" Archie said to Nick retreating back.

By the time Nick got to Greg's the sun was setting, and a cool breeze took over. He walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the door. When no one answered he gently tried the handle, and the door swung open. He walked straight to Greg's bedroom knowing the younger boy only ever left the door open for him if no-one was in and he was intending to have a shower. He entered Greg's room and heard the shower running so he shrugged his hoodie of and kicked his shoes into the corner before laying down on the bed.

"im here G" he shouted in greeting.

"hey" came the reply, before the shower turned off and Greg walked into the room with a towel round his waist. Nick watched Greg as he searched for some clean clothes, taking in his slender body and how his hair laid flat on his forehead. 'god he's beautiful' Nick thought as Greg stumbled into the bathroom, trying to pull his jeans on as Nick laughed. When he came back out he was fully clothed and his hair was spiked in every direction.

He walked over to the bed and laid next to Nick, who promptly sat up and started fiddling with the play station attached to the TV in front of Greg's bed. He put on Greg's favourite racing game before laying back against the headboard with Greg moving to sit between his legs, laying against Nick.

"so how was practise?" Greg asked. As much as he didn't really enjoy football, he always tried to pay some attention to Nicks favourite sport.

"yea it was good. I think our teams stronger then ever know Ecklie's left, and Warricks showing great potential as captain" Nick replied.

"you know…I would have thought you'd want to be captain, you love football" Greg said as he over took Nick and got a sizable gap between their cars.

"nah…if you're a captain then you train more and have more meetings with the couch, if I was captain I wouldn't get to see you so much. And I think Warricks more of a natural leader" Nick said as he fell further behind Greg.

"yea, I think it's a good idea to let Catherine be the neglected partner instead of me too" laughed Greg.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Nick

"yes you did" Greg said turning slightly to kiss Nick on the mouth.

"so how was your evening? You and Sara get much done?" Nick asked

"um yea it was okay actually…we got a bit done and talked the rest, but our assignment doesn't have to be in just yet so we got time" Greg replied. He considered telling Nick about Derek coming over but decided that there was no point in upsetting him anymore, especially when he had dealt with the situation. He crossed the finishing line and threw his hands in the air and cheered for himself. Nick laughed and slid his arms around his waist. "you play this too much" murmured Nick as he kissed Greg's neck gently.

"do not! You just hate losing" laughed Greg as he heard the car doors slamming shut. "papa and nana are home, come on…lets help them with the bags" Greg said, untangling himself from Nick. The boys raced down the stairs just as the front door opened and papa Olaf stepped through with 3 carrier bags in tow.

"give the bags to me papa" Greg said, snatching the bags and carrying them to the kitchen. Nick followed carrying Greta's bags, followed closely by the older couple. Nick stayed for dinner then headed home to do his homework. He couldn't help but smile as he strode down the street, stars sparkling over the rows of houses and trees. He truly thought things were looking up for him and Greg. As he was nearing the park he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, so he fished it out and answered before checking the number.

"hello?" he answered

"Nick, its Ecklie…don't hang up! I need to talk to you…now! Meet me at the park in 5" Ecklie said before hanging up himself, leaving Nick no time to protest. He considered the option of just walking home and ignoring Ecklie's demand but curiosity got the better of him and he headed to the park and sat on a swing to wait. 5 minutes later Ecklie walked into the park and stopped in front of Nick. He crossed his arms as they stared each other down.

"so? What do you want?" Nick asked finally, sick of the silence.

"look…I got something to tell you and you are not going to like it but just hear me out. You went to Greg's tonight right?" he asked.

"yea why?" Nick asked, confused as to where this conversation was going.

"did he tell you what he done while you were at practise?" Ecklie asked him

"look Conrad, I really don't have time for your BS tonight, I got homework to do and im tired, just get to the point" Nick demanded.

"did Greg tell you Derek went to his? He phoned me and told me. Sounded pretty happy to…makes you wonder what they got up to, to make him that happy. Came back to mine smiling like the Cheshire cat" Ecklie smirked.

"you lying" Nick answered as his face fell. Greg wouldn't do that to him, he would tell Nick if Derek had tried to come over. 'he must be lying' Nick thought, truly believing it. 'just another game' he thought.

"am I? why don't you ask him yourself?" Ecklie said as he walked of.

Nick spent the night thinking about what Ecklie had said. He trusted Greg with his life, he would never think for a second that Greg would cheat or lie to him, but something kept niggling at the back of his mind, so before he finally managed to sleep, he decided to just ask Greg the next day at school. If Greg said he had seen Derek, then they'll talk and move on, and if Greg said he hadn't then he wouldn't think anymore of it.

When Ecklie returned home, he ran to his room where Jack and Derek were playing his X box in the corner. Ecklie lived in a modern house, smaller than Greg and Nick's but still a good size. He only lived with his step father, so he had plenty of room. He threw his hoodie onto the bed and laid down as the two other boys quit their game and turned to face him.

"well?" Derek prompted.

"well what?" Ecklie replied vaguely.

"don't be an ass cuz" Jack laughed.

"I told Nick what I said I would, and even though he would never admit it, it's made him think. I know Nick, and I know he'll ask Greg, who'll deny it. But Nick cant let stuff go…it'll eat him up. Now all you have to do Derek, is be nice to Greg, be friendly, and Nick wont be able to hide his suspicion. Greg will get annoyed and dump him…simple" Ecklie explained.

"then I can work on getting Greg back to San Fran…where he belongs" Derek concluded. They hatched a plan to spy on the boys the next day.

When Nick finally made it to school the next day, first period was starting so he didn't have time to talk to Greg, and he decided not to bring it up during class. When the bell sounded for break time the gang met up at lake and when Greg made his way over, throwing his bag on the floor and sprawling out on the grass, Nick decided to ask.

"Greg…can I talk to you over there for a second?" Nick asked quietly, as he laid next to the younger boy. He pointed to the edge of the lake, where there wasn't anyone enjoying the sunshine. Greg frowned a little then smiled and nodded. They got up and walked. When they settled back onto the grass next to each other Greg turned to Nick and smile sweetly. "what's up?" he asked. He was blissfully unaware what the day ahead would bring.


	14. Talks and tantrums

_CHAPTER 14_

"what's up?" Greg asked

"I got a phone call last night from Ecklie. He wanted me to meet him in the park on my way home" Nick replied.

"did you?" Greg asked.

"yea. I was at the park anyways, so I waited for him. He told me…he told me that Derek went to yours yesterday…did he?" Nick turned his questioning eyes to Greg who turned his gaze downwards and started staring at various strands of grass.

Greg contemplated his answer. If he said No, he could pass it of that Ecklie was just trying to start problems, but that would mean lying and if he said yes then Nick would be mad that he had lied to begin with.

"well…he did…but he wanted to talk and I sent him anyway…I swear…" Greg felt the guilt creep up on him and he found he couldn't look Nick in the eye. He smiled to ease Nick.

"you sure?" Nick asked, just to make sure.

Greg looked at him, smiled and nodded. He knew Ecklie and Derek had no proof to say otherwise, Sara wouldn't say anything because Greg had asked her not to, and with Ecklie's history of causing trouble, he knew Nick would just let it go. They stood up again and Nick placed a gentle kiss on Greg's lips and held his hand has they walked back to their group.

"you guys okay?" Warrick asked as they returned.

"yea, everything's cool" Nick smiled.

"so you got everything ready for tonight Greg?" Catherine smiled.

"I do" laughed Greg as Nick frowned. "I sent papa and nana Olaf out for the night" he explained further. "so we have the place to ourselves for the night…or at least most of the night"

"really? Got anything planned" Nick winked with a sly smile.

"I got plenty planned" Greg smirked.

"okay…yuk! Go get a room lover boys" Hodges droned just as the bell rang for next class. Greg and Catherine ran to their next lesson, waving to their boyfriends behind them. Nick and Archie had a free period so they decided to head to the canteen to grab a snack before chilling out in the sunshine and catching up on some work. They settled on the bench, got their books and pens out of their bags and started doing their French homework.

"you okay Nick? You seem pretty quiet" Archie asked.

"yea, im good. Just thinking bout some stuff" Nick replied. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Greg hadn't told him about Derek. He knew deep down that Greg just probably didn't want to worry him about nothing.

"Derek?" Archie guessed. He was still the only person who knew the truth about Greg's past and Derek's part of that. Nick thought for a moment before decided that confining in his friend might bring a new perspective.

"yea. I dunno its stupid really…it's just, Ecklie told me last night that Derek went to Greg's…and implied that they…you know…did stuff. Greg told me he hadn't come over and today he told me he had knocked but he had sent him away…" Nick answered.

"Nick, you know yesterday when I saw you I said I knew something but I didn't know what to make of it?" Archie asked quietly.

"yea"

"I saw Derek coming out of Greg's house when I was going to Grissom's to do homework. I know for a fact it was him coz he bumped into me. They looked pretty friendly when he was leaving…but im not saying anything happened or anything…its just…shit. I don't want to get Greg into trouble for nothing but…fuck!…look, you didn't hear this from me but…" Archie stammered.

"WHAT?" Nick said frustrated, standing up. He knew whatever Archie was going to say could change his and Greg's relationship forever.

"Derek kissed Greg, on the cheek. I thought Greg would have pushed him away or something…but he didn't. then…Derek gave him a small piece of paper. I don't know what it was but im guessing a phone number or address?" Archie said sympathetically.

"what?…they kissed?" Nick whispered.

"NO! not really. Greg didn't do anything…but that was kinda the problem, I mean, he didn't move away. I wasn't sure what to make of it, for all I know, they could have just been saying goodbye for good. that's why I didn't tell you…sorry"

"its not your fault Archie…and you know what, I don't care if it meant nothing…he lied to me. He told me he sent him away, and I thought Ecklie was lying but he wasn't, he was telling the truth…oh god! He said Derek came back happy, like they had slept together or something…you don't think Greg would?" Nick's mind was working faster then it ever had before. He was having trouble figuring out the information Archie had given him.

"calm down Nicky…I know it looks bad.." but he was cut off when Nick stood up abruptly. "looks bad!?! It looks fucking obvious Arch! Greg lied to me. He had that…that…that asshole, in his house, with him after everything! He promised me he wouldn't talk to him! That he wouldn't let them get between us! Fucking bastard!" Nick screamed as he fished his phone out of his jean pocket. He scrolled down the list of contacts before finding the number he needed. He dialled and waited, before Ecklie picked up.

"well, I wasn't expecting a call back this quickly. Did you talk to him?" Ecklie asked.

"yea I did. I want to talk to Derek…NOW!" Nick demanded. He heard Ecklie mumbling but couldn't make out what was said before the phone shifted to Derek who asked what he wanted. "I want to know what happened" Nick asked, calmer then he expected of himself.

"why cant you just ask Greg…he's your boyfriend" Derek asked.

"because he's lied to me already. What happened?" Nick asked again.

"im sorry Nick, but im not talking to you about this. It's not my place, just go talk to Greg" Derek said before hanging up.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Nick shouted as he tossed his phone onto the grass. He picked it up, and slumped onto the bench next to Archie, who threw a supportive arm around his shoulders. "just talk to Greg and sort it out, im sure it was nothing" Archie said.

"that's the thing though…if it was anyone else, even Ecklie, who had gone to his, I wouldn't care, but Derek? The guy who abused him, who made him sick! And what if they did do something…oh my god, what if they did have sex?" Nick thought aloud as he slumped further down.

"your getting ahead of yourself Nick. Just talk to Greg at lunch. Okay?"

"okay" Nick said defeated. As much as he didn't want to, he knew there was only one person who could sort this out, and that person was currently in class. The wait was going to be excruciating, but there was nothing to be done. Needless to say, the time in between that period and lunch, Nick couldn't stop his thoughts from swimming around his head. Thoughts that seemed to poison his mind.

When the bell rang for lunch, Nick bolted from the classroom, to the lake and threw his bag onto the floor. He started pacing, biting his fingernails with nerves as he waited for Greg. After thinking about the situation non stop, Nick had realised he had reacted jealously at first, and was glad that Greg hadn't been there to witness it, although he was sure that Ecklie and Derek would love nothing more than to rub it in. he was nervous because he knew there were still going to be problems, aside from his jealousy, but he was eager to get it over with.

He watched as Greg and Sara strolled lazily over to their groups meeting spot, noticing how worn out Greg looked and how annoyed Sara looked.

"Mrs McKenzie is such an ass!" Sara exclaimed as the two friends reached him. She threw herself onto the bench and started searching for her lunch in her bag. Greg sighed as he turned slightly and rested his head on Nicks shoulder and simply stated "im tired"

"we need to talk" Nick replied, ignoring Greg's last statement.

"that doesn't sound good…" Greg said eyes widening as he stepped back and looked at Nick. Nick sighed as he grabbed Greg's hand and walked him over to the next bench, so Sara couldn't hear. "what's wrong Nicky?" Greg asked as worry took over. Nick stared him in the eyes before closing his own and rubbing his face. He was exhausted and couldn't think of anything better then sleep.

"you lied to me Greg" Nick whispered so quietly that Greg had to strain to hear it. He could feel the tension grow as the silence that surrounded them lingered, ending only when Nick started laughing manically. "I cant believe you lied to me G! after everything…"

"I don't know what your talking about Nicky…" Greg said totally confused.

" Derek was at yours…you let him in! don't try to tell me you didn't G…why did you lie to me?" Nick said as worry made way for the hurt.

Greg's gaze fell downwards as he realised what Nick was talking about and guilt soon took over. He sighed quietly before daring to bring his eyes up to look at Nick, who's eyes were boring into his with hurt and worry. "Im so sorry Nicky…I didn't tell you to because I knew you'd get upset with me because I promised not to go near him, but I needed to hear him out, and I should have told you but I just needed to hear what he had to say and why he was here but I swear to god nothing happened if that's what you think…"

"I don't think that G, I did but I don't know. Im disappointed that you could even consider lying to me. I know Ecklie and Derek are messing with us…"Nick started but was interrupted when Greg held his hand up for silence, then corrected him "Ecklie is messing with us…Derek didn't do anything" Greg said firmly.

"what? Are you serious?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"yes I am. Derek told me he was going to leave us alone and I believe him" Greg replied.

"Greg! Are you really that stupid!?!" Nick said eyes widening.

"im not stupid Nicky. Im sorry you don't want to hear this but I im gonna say it. Your blaming Derek for everything because of the past but he hasn't done anything this time. He told me he was jealous of you at the park and that's why he did what he did, and he was wrong to do it but I honestly don't think he would tell you we did anything when we didn't!" Greg said

"he didn't, we wouldn't deny it either though!" Nick replied.

"what? You spoke to him? Before you spoke to me?" Greg said, raising his voice so that Sara and the gang, who had turned up while the boys were talking, could hear.

"I phoned Ecklie to talk to him" Nick said calmly. "I needed to know G"

"I cant believe you done that…why didn't you ask me?" Greg said quietly.

"you lied to me! How can I trust you! don't worry though, you were right, he didn't say you'd slept together, but if nothing happened then why didn't he just tell me so? Huh?" Nick accused him.

"I don't know! Ask him, it seems to be the theme of the day! I cant believe you phoned him, you had no right!" Greg screamed.

"I had every right Greg! You said you sent him away…why didn't you just tell me you spoke to him?" Nick said, calming down slightly when he saw just how upset Greg was. Greg sighed as he turned towards the lake and sat down on the grass. He rubbed his face with his hands while Nick sat next to him.

Turning to his boyfriend, Greg took a deep breath, he continued. " I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be mad at me for speaking to him. But you don't understand Nick. I needed to speak to him, to kinda get some answers. And I think it did me some good, so no, im not sorry I spoke to him. I didn't want to lie to you, I just didn't want you to make such a big deal out of it" Greg said, taking Nicks hand in his own.

"I get that G. I can understand why you spoke to him, and it was stupid to ask you not to, but you should have just told me! Lying isn't good for our relationship, and what scares me the most is that Ecklie and Derek know how to bug us the most. It wasn't has bad before, but know they've managed to get us to argue and im wondering if our relationship is strong enough to get past them" Nick admitted.

"what? Your dumping me?" Greg said with fear. Tears swam in his eyes and Nick could practically feel his own heart breaking. "no! im not G, but im just thinking that our relationship isn't going to last if you lie to me and them two ass's can get between us like this"

"I cant lose you Nicky…I love you so much…please" Greg said, tears streaking down his cheeks. Nick pulled him into a tight embrace and stroked the younger boys hair as he whispered reassurances in his ear and kissed his cheek. "its okay baby, im not going anywhere"

"but your mad at me…im sorry Nicky, I just didn't want to upset you. I promise, nothing happened, I wouldn't do that to you!" Greg pleaded through sobs. "I know baby…im sorry I got mad, I was pissed you lied to me, but im not gonna leave you. I do think we need some space though" Nick said quietly. Greg lifted his head, worry etched onto his face. "not a proper break away G, just less time together. Were always together and I think you need some time alone to sort things out in your head"

"I don't understand" Greg said confused.

"I know you've not been eating well and I think you need some help" Nick said carefully. He had no idea how Greg would react to his opinions on the matter.

"I know…" Greg agreed. "im not anywhere near as bad as I was before, but im not stupid, I know its starting, has been for awhile. I was thinking about seeing someone, you know, stop it before it gets too bad. I cant go back there Nicky…" Greg whispered. Nick was thankful that Greg knew his problems this time and that he wanted help, and saw he needed it. They spoke a little while about maybe going to see someone together. Nick wanted to b there for support, and even though he felt they needed some space, he wasn't prepared to let Greg do this alone. They also agreed that it would be a good idea to speak to papa Olaf, let him know what had been going on. Greg also made one other decision. He didn't tell Nick and he knew he was putting his relationship at risk by not telling him, but he knew he needed to sort one more thing out. He needed to speak to Derek.


	15. Boys and men

_CHAPTER 15_

"where is it?" Greg mumbled as he searched his room up and down, looking for Derek's number. He knew he had put it someone where safe…he just couldn't remember where that place was. He looked behind photo frames, under his pillow, in the darkest corners of his draws, in his bathroom and inside his favourite books, before finding it sitting on top of his desk, in plain sight. He glared at the offending piece of paper that would have made him look dumb if anybody had been in the room, before picking it up, grabbing the phone and sitting on his bed. Papa and nana Olaf had already left for their evening out, and Nick had cancelled their date, so Greg decided that evening would be the perfect time to speak to Derek in private.

He dialled the number hesitantly, still not knowing whether or not he was doing the right thing, but knowing deep down that he needed to confront his problems head on, and Derek was one big, pain in the ass kind of problem. After three rings, Derek answered the phone and agreed to going to Greg's for a talk. Knowing he would need something to keep him going, Greg snuck into his fathers office and poured himself a glass of vodka, downing it in one go, before repeating a few more times, just to take the edge of. When the doorbell rang, he set the bottle down and slowly walked to the front door. He grasped hold of the handle and pulled the door open. Derek stood in the doorway, hands in pockets, and a small smile on his face.

"hey, I didn't know if you'd call or not" He said.

"im sorry" Greg replied.

"don't be honey. Im glad you did" Derek answered him back as he stepped closer. "are you drunk?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he smelt the drink on Greg's breath. They were close enough to be in each others personal spaces but not close enough to touch. "no" Greg said, looking at the floor, walls and his own hands…anywhere but in front of him. "come in. we need to talk"

They went to his bedroom and settled on the edge of the bed. Greg's head was spinning slightly as he gathered his thoughts and considered how to speak to his ex, now he was there, sitting next to him, watching him. "im sorry" he repeated.

"I told you not to be sorry. What did you want to talk to me about?" he said softly.

"im sorry Nick phoned you. He shouldn't have done that"

"yea, well its not your fault…look, im sorry I made it sound worse then it was, but I promised you I would butt out, and I did. He should have asked you about it, not me" Derek said.

"your right. He should have. Why didn't you just tell him we didn't do anything?" Greg asked, turning to his former lover and locking eyes.

"because he doesn't deserve you Greg, your to good for him" Derek replied. Greg's jaw dropped as he stared at him in disbelief. "what? How dare you say that" Greg demanded through gritted teeth.

"Greg, he thought you'd slept with me. If he loved you he wouldn't have believed it for a second. You deserve someone who'll trust you and love you" Derek replied calmly.

"like you" Greg snorted in return.

"maybe, maybe not. I don't know if you'd ever give me another shot, but I know Nick is wrong for you. He should be able to speak to you about anything. But he phones me instead. Someone he doesn't even know. What if I had said we had slept together huh? What would he have done then? Dumped you? Ignored you? Forgiven you? Listened to you? What?" Derek asked him back.

"did you know Ecklie was going to tell Nick that?" Greg asked, ignoring Derek's previous questions.

"no" Derek said, looking Greg in the eyes.

"okay"

After a few moments of silence, when all that was heard was their breathing, Greg started laughing. "you know…I had so much to say, and now I cant think of anything" he laughed, causing Derek to laugh with him. "why wont you leave me alone?" Greg asked quietly, almost silently, after they had calmed down from their rather random laughing fit.

"I love you too much. I cant stand to know that every second you not with me, your with him" Derek answered honestly.

"why wont Ecklie leave us alone?" Greg asked.

"coz he's an asshole?" Derek laughed.

"he nearly broke us up" Greg whispered. "he hates me for no reason, and he nearly broke up mine and Nick's relationship. He wants time apart for awhile. Wants me to see a shrink. He thinks im stupid for sticking up for you" Greg said turning once again to his ex boyfriend. "am I stupid?

" no. your anything but. Your honest, and beautiful and sweet, caring, creative, funny…your everything to me. I would never think you would cheat, or lie or whatever. He shouldn't but he does" Derek said cupping Greg's left cheek with his right hand. Greg almost felt he was transported back in time as he stared into those blue eyes he knew so well. Instinctively he lent closer as he replied. "im not honest, I lied to Nick. I've relapsed" Greg admitted. Derek pulled back slightly, and looked deep into Greg's eyes. "why are you telling me this?" he asked curiously. "because you understand" Greg said back. "Nick doesn't understand. He wants me to stop talking to you, to not see you again. He wants to be the one I tell my problems to, but he wasn't there. He doesn't get it. The only person who truly knows me is you" Greg replied with a single tear rolling down his cheek. Derek brushed his thumb over the wet cheek, before kissing it.

"I don't want to need you. I don't want you to be the only person who understands me. I want to hate you but I cant. You were a big part of my life. He'll never understand that" Greg whispered as he finally closed the gap between them.

When their lips met, both their heart beats got faster. Derek let all of his passion and want into the kiss while Greg let all his frustrations and lust into it. Their mouths opened and each of them slid their tongues into the others mouths. The feeling of familiarity was soothing to Greg. He let his hands creep up to Derek's neck, keeping his former boyfriend in his spot. Derek grabbed Greg's t-shirt at the hips and pulled the younger boy on top of him, as he fell backwards. Greg jumped backwards, nearly falling of the bed, as the reality of what he was doing hit him full on. He stared in horror as he watched Derek slowly sit up. He closed his eyes hoping that if he shut them tight enough, Derek would just disappear and Nick would take his place. Taking a deep breath, hoping to slow his heart beat, he was disappointed when he finally opened his eyes and Derek was watching him closely, eyes glued to his.

"what's wrong?" Derek asked softly. He moved his hand towards one of Greg's that was lying limp on the bed, but Greg instinctively jumped of the bed and backed into the wall. Derek followed him until he nearly had his entire body against the younger boys. "you cant tell me you didn't want that" he said calmly.

"it doesn't matter. Im with Nick…I love him" Greg protested weakly.

"do you love me?" Derek asked as he lent in to Greg, mouth ghosting his neck. It sent shivers down Greg's spine. He had forgotten how well Derek knew how to please him. He knew every way to turn Greg on and make him go weak at the knees.

"I love Nick" Greg repeated. "please just go. And stay away from Nick…please"

"Greg, im not going to tell anyone about this. You have my word. You don't have to worry about Nick finding out that his perfect little boyfriend wants to fuck his ex" Derek whispered as he pulled away from Greg, who in turn, turned his gaze downwards. "im sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out that way. Its just that, your trying so hard to keep your relationship going that you cant see that it isn't worth saving"

"your wrong. Nick is worth everything" Greg said defiantly, looking Derek in the eyes.

"if you say so. don't throw my number away anytime soon though, you'll need it. By the way, im staying another week. Jack met some girl he wants to hang with and seeing as he's my lift, there's not much I can do about it" Derek said turning to the door. As he was about to walk through it, Greg asked him one more thing "are you going to tell anybody?"

"I gave you my word Greg. You might not believe me, but I don't want to get you into trouble. This is our secret for as long as you want it to be" and with that said he walked out of the room and out of the Sanders house. True to his word, when he returned to Ecklie's house, he didn't mention anything about Greg or what had happened. He hadn't even told his new friend that Greg had phoned him. He didn't like the way Ecklie was treating Greg, his Greg. From now on, he was on his own in the battle for Greg.

When Derek had left, Greg fell onto the bed. Silent tears slid down his face as he cuddled his pillow close to his chest. He knew no matter what that he would fight for his relationship with Nick. He loved Nick more than anything, but it scared him just how much he had wanted to kiss Derek, to feel him again. He suppressed a shudder and hugged the pillow tighter. Hours had passed as he listened to the silence that enclosed him. The tears had stopped, his heart was steady but his head was about ready to explode. We was in the middle on contemplating whether or not he should tell Nick the truth, just in case Derek tried to beat him to it, when he heard a car door slamming and the front door slamming open and shut. Loud foot steps thudded up the stairs and down the hall, before coming to a stop outside his bedroom door. He heard the door squeak open as he closed his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. Suddenly the footsteps were nothing more then near silent creaks on the floorboards, and when the figure got close to his bed, he smelt a familiar sent, one he had grown up around his entire life. He turned and met his fathers gaze.

"Dad?" Greg asked confused. He wasn't expecting his parents back for a few days.

"Sorry I woke you buddy. I just wanted to say I loved you" He said softly, the smile on his face not really reaching his eyes.

"why are you home?" Greg asked.

"don't worry about that now. Go to sleep, you look exhausted. I love you" he said kissing his sons forehead.

"love you too" Greg said through a yawn, the evenings event finally catching up with him. His eyes were just closing as he heard his father closing his door softly, and walking quietly away to his own bedroom. Before Brian left again, he went to his office, noticing that his vodka had been full was now half empty. He put 2 letters in the top draw of his desk, next to a photo, one that had been taken when Greg was 7 and he and his wife had taken a trip to Disneyworld. He sighed as he stood up, taking in his life. His office. Picking up the duffle bag laying in the hallway, he marched out of the door, without a second thought and threw the bag into the boot of his rented car. He left, not even looking back.


	16. My sacred place

_**CHAPTER 16**_

"**Greg, wake up" Nick whispered as he shook Greg gently. Greg stirred slightly before turning his back to Nick and wiggling under the pillow. "Greg come on. You have to go downstairs. Its important" Nick said, louder, trying to pull the duvet off his boyfriend. **

"**nooo" Greg whined as he felt cold air hit him from all directions. Nick turned him over, pulling the pillow off and throwing it onto the floor. "Greg, get up now!" Nick shouted, pulling Greg up. **

"**what!?! What the hell is so important Nick? And why are you even here anyways?" Greg said, frustrated. **

"**I came to get you , for school. But…the police are here Greg. You have to go downstairs" Nick said softly. **

"**what? Why are the police here? Did something happen? Where's papa and nana Olaf? And my dad, he was here last night! Is it my mom?" Greg started panicking as images flashed into his mind. His heart quickened with panic and he started breathing heavily. **

"**calm down G, just go downstairs" Nick said, getting up from the bed. Greg was still wearing his clothes from the day before, so he rushed out of his room and down the stairs, Nick hot on his heels. **

**When Greg ran into the living room, papa and nana Olaf were sitting on the sofa, coffee's in hand, speaking to Lt Olsen and another man in a police uniform he hadn't seen before. **

"**what's going on? What happened?" Greg rushed out as he looked at the occupants in the room. Nick was behind him, resting his hand on the younger mans shoulder. "where's dad?" Greg asked after scanning the room again. **

"**how did you know your father was back?" Lt Olsen asked him politely. **

"**he was here last night, he woke me up. Where is he? Is he in trouble?" Greg asked, tears gathering in his eyes. **

"**I think you need to sit down son" the Lt said softly, as he stood from his place on the sofa, next to papa Olaf, so Greg could sit. Nick sat on the arm of the chair and took Greg's hand into his. **

"**Greg, this is my colleague, Mike Harris" Lt Olsen stated, pointing the other officer. He was a slim, good looking black man, who had sparkling blue eyes. He politely nodded his head towards Greg. "Greg, there's been an accident" Lt Olsen said softly to the teenager. **

"**what kind of accident? Is mom and dad okay?" Greg asked as the tears threatened to fall. **

"**your mother is still in California, she's coming home today. Greg…your father was in a car accident last night. Im sorry but he didn't make it" Lt Olsen said with sorrow in his eyes. He had worked with Brian only a short time, but he had liked him very much. **

"**no, he was here last night" Greg said looking at his grandfather, hoping he would back him up by saying Brian was in bed, or in the backyard cutting the grass, but one look into his grandfathers eyes told him everything he needed to know. "no" he said again so quietly that he nearly couldn't be heard. **

**The tears gave way and, still looking at just his grandfather, Greg's world crumbled. He rose his hand to wipe the tears and found that they were shaking uncontrollably. He felt Nick squeeze his other hand and his papa rub his back gently, and could just make out his nana's soft, sweet words but he paid no attention. **

"**what happened?" he finally asked a few minutes later when he could manage to speak. **

"**there was a collision with another vehicle. Its believed one of the drivers was driving irresponsibly, but we won't know more until we investigate. Im really am very sorry for your loss" Lt Olsen said. He had been trained to say the right words, ones he would say to any grieving relative. But when he could see a heart shatter like Greg's, he knew they wouldn't make a difference, wouldn't bring his dad back or comfort him in any way. **

"**yea…" Greg said as he stood up slowly, letting Nicks hand fall out of his own. "yea" he said again, to no-one in particular. He made his way out of the living room, aware of the 5 sets of eyes on him, and walked slowly to his fathers office. He creaked open the door, almost ashamed to disturb what was now a sacred place. He took in the musky smell, on he hadn't really noticed before now, and the contents of the room. A desk, covered in paperwork and office equipment, a chair and a sofa. When he was little, back when he was in California, he used to lay on the sofa watching his father work, asking about life as a police officer.**

**He turned around, locked the door and walked over to the desk to sit down, taking in the photos on the walls as he went. There were pictures of his parents wedding, him as a baby and other general 'happy family' photographs. There were photos of his father in his uniform with a variety of important men and women. Certificates of achievements and awards his father had won. Greg sighed as a sat down, looking at the mess in which the room had been left. The tears had stopped and now he felt exhausted, even though he had not long woken up, because Nick waking up felt like a million years ago. Greg wouldn't let sleep claim him though. He found himself sorting through the papers on the desk and tidying up the pens, rubber bands and computer equipment. He neatly shuffled paperwork into the correct files, figuring someone from his fathers department would need to collect it later. He slid open the bottom draw and placed them all in. His dad had told him a few years previously that the bottom draw was always for paperwork, the middle for equipment and the top one was for 'special' stuff. Greg had never forgot that. He doubted he ever would. **

**Hands still shaking slightly he opened the middle draw to drop some pens and a ruler in, having cleaned to desk considerably. There was only a hand full of pens, a calculator, some scissors and some glue in there. He closed it again and moved to the top draw. There was only 3 items in the 'special' draw. 2 envelops and 1 photo. The photo, Greg knew immediately. It was one of his personal favourites. His mom, dad and himself at Disneyland, smiling genuine smiles and feeling like nothing could destroy the perfect bubble they were all living in. You could just see Mickey Mouse in the background, Greg's favourite character. Greg picked the picture up slowly, examining his fathers face like he had never seen it before. He wanted to remember how he looked then, happy and enjoying life. He memorised the lines on his face, the twinkle in his eyes, the shade of his hair and the perfect smile he wore. **

**Greg carefully folded the picture and slid it into his pocket, having no intentions to share it with anybody. His attention focused back to the contents of the draw and he picked up the 2 envelops. One was addressed to his mother, which he put on top of the desk and the second was address to him. He stared at the writing, fearing what might be inside. An apology or an explanation. Someone knocked on the door gently. He knew it was Nick. He went to the door, pocketing the envelop as he had done with the photo and gently unlocked the door, allowing his boyfriend entry into his secret place. His hideout. Nick gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who in turn wrapped his arms around Nick and laid his head on his shoulders. **

"**you gonna be okay baby?" Nick asked, barely whispering.**

"**hmm" was all Greg could manage. He feared that if he dared to open his mouth, that any noise would be interrupted by sobbing and more tears would leak. He wasn't prepared to cry anymore. Nick easily led him to the sofa and laid them both down onto it. He cushioned Greg between himself and the back on the couch, hiding him from the world and the evil things in it. He would stop at nothing to protect him. Greg buried his head as far as possible into Nicks neck, arms still wrapped tightly around his body. It wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in but Greg needed to know Nick was there. To know he wouldn't leave. wouldn't be left alone. "its gonna be okay beautiful, im here" Nick said, as if reading his mind. It took Greg a long time to fall asleep, surrounded by warmth and love. The memories of kissing Derek were hidden by grief and any feelings of guilt were pushed aside by something that scared Greg. Something he didn't want to be feeling towards his father. Anger. He was angry he had left, angry he was dead and angry that he hadn't got the chance to say goodbye. **

………………………………**.............**

**Okay so finally a new chapter! Sorry for the wait and thanks for your patience! I know I've messed up when uploading but I just cant seem to work this site and when I was uploading last night I literally fell asleep at the laptop so obviously I thought I was doing it right and I clearly wasn't lol! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! I found it hard to write the police scene when Greg is told his father was dead. Hope I did okay : ) x**


	17. I love and I hate

_CHAPTER 17_

The rest of the day passed in a haze. Greg was asleep most of the morning, with Nick laying beside him, making sure he was okay. Papa and nana Olaf spent the morning phoning up various family members and explaining what had happened and Greg's mother had booked an early flight back from San Francisco , she was due to arrive around dinner time.

Nick had phoned his parents to let them know what had happened and to tell them he was staying with Greg the night. They in return had dropped his things off, leaving them with papa Olaf, along with their own condolences. Greg woke up around 11 to an eerie silence in his fathers office. Opening his eyes, they immediately fell on Nick who was looking at the trophies and awards his dad had collected over the years.

"hey" he asked sleepily.

"hey" Nick replied, turning on the spot to take in his boyfriend. He still looked tired, and the sparkle that was once in his eyes seemed to have faded out.

" he told me I could have them" Greg replied, staring at the awards behind Nick. "But I don't know if I want them or not" he admitted.

"why not?" Nick asked, frowning slightly.

"he always wanted me to be just like him. To be a policeman and get all these awards and stuff, but I don't want to do that. I don't want to be him, I wanna be me" Greg said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"well, don't you want to keep them to remind you of all the good he done? I mean you don't have to follow in his footsteps as well" Nick reasoned.

"I don't want to remember the good he done at work. All he ever did was work and he missed out on half my life because of it. I want to remember the times when he enjoyed being at home and leaving the office instead of the times when he always worked overtime and missed parent/teacher nights or birthday parties. When I got to around 10, he couldn't bare to be at home. He didn't want to help me with my homework or school projects. He just wanted to stay at work and collect his precious awards and trophies" Greg told him.

Nick nodded silently and looked back at the awards, his eyes automatically falling on an award shaped as a circle and made out of glass. It read:

_Brian Thomas Sanders _

_Bravery Award_

_2007_

Next to this award were another 3, all stating he had won them for his bravery in the field.

"your dad must have been a pretty brave man" Nick mumbled as he read on, more to himself then Greg, but the younger boy still replied as he stood up and stretched.

"he was a coward" he said. Nick spun around quickly after hearing Greg's outburst and stared at his boyfriend in shock. "He put his life on the line at work but ran away from his problems. It takes a bigger man to stay and fight for what he's got then to take a bullet for an innocent person" Greg said, walking over to the door and leaving the room, leaving a shocked Nick in his wake.

He made it to the bottom of the stairs before calling for Yoda and started walking up the stairs has Nick caught up to him. Yoda was already hopping up the steps, happy to be going to bed in Greg's room.

"Greg, he loved you" Nick tried to reason with him. "he wanted to make you proud and provide for you, that's gotta mean something"

"he didn't want to make me proud Nick" Greg retorted as he jumped the stairs 2 at a time. "he wanted to make everyone proud BUT me"

"don't you love him?" Nick asked.

"what? Of course I love him, he's my father, but I don't respect him. I mean, where the hell was he going when I got into the car accident anyways? Knowing him, he was probably running away again"

"you don't know that" Nick said quietly as he followed his boyfriend and Yoda. They reached the bedroom and Greg collapsed onto his bed, Yoda next to him the entire time. Bringing the dog closer to himself, he sighed loudly. He had been asleep for far to long but he still felt like he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"I thought you liked you dad?" Nick asked as he sat down at the desk. He briefly remember the first time he had taken Greg out on a date, watching the younger boy sleeping before whisking him away to the cabin for the evening. Nick though about taking Greg there again, to get away for a few hours, maybe the night. But he had a feeling Greg probably wouldn't want to go. His mother would be turning up that evening and he knew Greg should be there when she arrived.

"I do…did…but he was still running away. I don't know Nick, im tired and confused and could really…just…you know…" Greg said softly as he started falling asleep again.

Nick made his way silently over to the bed and started undressing his boyfriend. He took his own jeans and shirt of before climbing into bed next to Greg and held him tightly to his chest. Yoda wormed his own way into the mix, ending up next to Nick, while Greg held him close.

"Greg?" Nick whispered, partly hoping Greg was asleep and partly hoping he wasn't.

"hmmm" came the sleepy reply.

"your dog stinks" laughed Nick. He couldn't help it. Yoda was breathing right into his face, and Nick was one more breath away from gagging.

He could fell Greg silent chuckle and smiled to himself. Even if he couldn't hear it, it felt good to know that his boyfriend could still be happy during this time.

"if you think he stinks, you can bath him tomorrow" Greg replied after a few silent moments.

"but he's your dog!" protested Nick, wrinkling his nose at the idea of having to spend any more time with Yoda then he had to.

"you're the one with the problem, you can solve it" mumbled Greg as he finally let sleep claim him again for a second time that day.

The sun was shining its brightest by the time Nick awoke again. He figured they hadn't been asleep to long, and after looking at Greg's alarm he found it was only 1.30pm. It was then he realised that the owner of the bed he was lying in was missing and after managing to peel himself from the sheets he found himself tangled in, and located all of his clothes from the mess that was on the floor, he went in search of his boyfriend.

It didn't take him long to find him sitting on the top of the stairs, dressed in new jeans and a plain black hoodie. He was clearly listening to conversation in the living room, and curiosity spiked, Nick went to see what it was about. He planted himself next to Greg and leaned over to get a clearer view of 3 people in the living room. He could just make out Greg putting his finger to his mouth to make sure he was quiet, but was paying more attention to the small group, now talking a little louder.

"she's seems to be doing well, her injuries were bad but not as severe as we first thought. As I say, any help to identify her would be much appreciated, but of course if you don't know her that's fine. She's at dessert palms if anyone wants to see her but im guessing you wont want to. Ill let you know if we find any new information. Sorry to disturb you"

Both boys just managed to scramble out of view to see a police officer stride through the corridor and out of the front door. They sat on the top of the stairs, listening to papa and nana Olaf shuffle of to the kitchen. Nick stared at Greg, concern etched on his face, while Greg stared at the floor, confused and hurt.

"what was that all about?" Nick whispered, not wanting papa and nana Olaf to hear them.

"there was a woman in the car with him….Nick…he….he was going to leave with her, wasn't he?" Greg asked. He brought his eyes up to meet Nicks.

"he was with another woman?" Nick asked, stunned. He never thought Greg's father would be the cheating type. 'never thought he'd abandon his family either' Nick thought bitterly. It seemed with every moment passing he could fully understand Greg's angry outburst before.

"SON OF A BITCH" Greg screamed, shocking Nick and making Greg's grandparents run into the hallway to see what was happening. All they managed to see was a blur that was Greg run past them and out of the house. Papa Olaf tried to call him back, but Greg just kept running. Nick was to shocked to stop him from leaving and by the time he had made it to the front door, Greg was already out of sight. They tried to call him, left messages on his phone and phoned his friends, but they knew it would be a waste of time. They knew Greg would be back later, hopefully calmer and with a clearer head.

Greg ran. Like his dad he ran. Ran away from all the sickening feelings running through his head and the confusion, anger, guilt and pain. Ran until he could barely breath. He ended up somewhere he knew he should be. But right now, its what he needed.

………………………………......................

Sorry it took so long to update. Found writing this chapter really hard : (

Anyways hope its okay and thanks to everyone for reading this and reviewing! Much appreciated x


	18. Cry for the lost one

_CHAPTER 18_

The sky seemed to darken as he walked inside the building. Thunderstorms were coming and they were going to bring a lot of heavy rain. Greg silently wished he had brought something more then just his hoodie as a chilly wind swept past him before walking through the doors and being blasted by a jet of hot air to warm him.

The place was busy, not that he had expected it to be anything less than. He walked quickly to the reception, keeping his head down. The receptionist was a kind looking woman, in her late 40's. she had a bob of blonde hair, soft blue eyes and a kind smile. He name badge read 'Michelle'

"can I help you dear?" she asked Greg, who felt more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"um yes…there was a car accident last night….a woman…she's here" Greg mumbled. After saying these words out loud he realised that the hospital probably wouldn't even allow him to visit someone who he didn't know. To be honest, he didn't even know what state she was in or if she would even be awake.

"oh yes, are you a relative?" she asked looking at him.

"um…no…there was a man…he um…you know…he was…"Greg stuttered. It some what amazed him how he could talk so clearly to Nick, yet when he tried to explain what happened now, he could put a sentence together.

"dear? Are you okay?" Michelle asked softly.

"yea, my dad…he was in the car…and…" Greg could feel the tears build in his eyes, and looked down, trying to blink them away. He was not going to start falling apart in the reception of the hospital.

"oh, sweetie, im so sorry. I assume you want to speak to Miss Stone" Michelle asked softly.

"yes…please" Greg pleaded.

"what's your name?" Michelle asked nicely.

"what?" Greg frowned, taken aback by the sudden request. "Greg…Greg Sanders" he added when he realised that Michelle was still waiting for an answer.

"well, Greg, im afraid I cant just give you her room number. Your not a relative and its not hospital policy to let people go around talking to patients." Michelle said, in what she hoped was a gentle but firm voice. She never was good at saying no to people.

" please, I need to speak to her…I need to speak to her before anything happens to her. If she dies ill never have that chance…please" Greg practically begged.

"im sorry Greg, but I cant give you her information" Michelle said. She gave him a sympathetic look before returning to her work and dealing with other worried and anxious family members. Greg shuffled over to the nearby plastic chairs and slumped down on the only available one. To his right sat a woman in her mid 30's, holding an infant Greg guessed was no older than 2. She had curly hair hanging down her face, and Greg guessed she would have been a pretty little thing if it hadn't been for face being bright red as she screamed the place down. The screaming toddler was nothing to what sat to Greg's left though. One quick glance was all he needed to feel like puking and he guessed this guy might be the reason the little girl was crying. And he wouldn't blame her. He had matted grey hair, clinging to his head due to the sweat that was there. His breath made him want to stick his head in a bowl and when the man turned to Greg and smiled, he could see what teeth were left were rotten. His clothes smelt of body odour, drink and something that was entirely this man…and it was gross. Greg was suppressing a dry heave when he spotted a man at the reception talking to Michelle. He watched and she started typing and managed to hear a few words of their conversation.

"yes….she on ward 6.…car accident….room 205.….glad to help, Mr Stone" that caught Greg's attention straight away. His gaze followed to man, who had greying hair and a bad brown suit on, to the elevator.

Greg slipped past the reception, sure that Michelle would call the security if she caught him sneaking into the hospital. He found a map on the wall, trying to figure out the easiest route to ward 6 when a doctor walked past. After getting directions he quickly walked through the corridors and up the stairs. He found Ward 6 easily enough and after looking through a few windows, found the room his was looking for.

The guy he had followed was sitting by the bed, holding the woman's hand. Greg watched as she started crying. She had long blonde hair, and what Greg guessed was dark brown eyes, but he couldn't tell from the distance. She looked slim and extremely pretty, and young. She had cuts on her face and her left arm was in a cast. There were wires and tubes attached to her and monitors surrounding her bed, but Greg was focused only on her face. He could tell she was crying, that much was obvious. Her hand was tightly holding on to the man Greg guessed was her father. He badly wanted to go in and talk to her, confront her, get her to explain why his dad was with her, but he knew couldn't. for one her dad would probably knock him out but she could also call security and that wouldn't be good.

He left the hallway and found a vending machine. He wouldn't leave, not yet anyway, but he needed something to do before people started getting suspicious. After grabbing a drink, reading a few magazines and going to the toilet twice , just so he could move, the man from the room walked past. A nurse who was stacking a trolley nearby said goodbye and asked when he would be back. Greg knew this was his chance to speak to her so after finding out this guy wouldn't be back for a few hours, he quietly and quickly slipped into the room he had been keeping a watchful eye on the past hour or two.

The room was dark, curtains keeping the sun at bay as the girl tried to sleep. Now Greg was closer he could tell that she was only in her early 20's. He could see her cuts and bruises clearly now. They cover the majority of her face but you could still see the creamy white skin and soft pink tinges on her cheeks. Her eyes were closed and he guessed she was asleep so he took the seat next to her bed and gently took her hand in his. He didn't know why he wasn't waking her up and demanding who she was, that after all was his intention when he had got here, but now, seeing her somewhat broken, he felt guilt for wanting to do that and pity.

"I knew you'd come" she whispered. Opening her eyes, Greg could now see they were actually dark blue.

"im sorry….I shouldn't be here" He whispered back.

"its okay, I kinda guessed you would be. I knew it was you, saw you out the window. You look just like him" she said, not taking her eyes away from his. They stared at each other for a few moments before Greg couldn't take any more. He turned his gaze downwards, looking at their entwined hands.

"he told me all about you….would stop actually. Hated the idea of leaving you" she said sweetly.

"yea? Then why was he going to?" Greg asked bitterly, taking his hand from hers and standing up. He walked over to the door and leaned on the wall next to it. He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to be next to her either.

"he needed to get away. Needed some space"

"how long have you been sleeping together?" Greg asked. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know but he was damn sure he was going to find out.

"please don't" she replied, fresh tears flowing again.

"don't cry! You don't have the right to cry! You took him away…he'd dead because of you! Its your fault and I don't even know your goddamn name! STOP CRYING!" Greg yelled.

"im sorry….god, im so sorry Greg…I loved him, I really did and I didn't want to leave, I swear. We were going to come back….im so sorry" she whimpered.

Greg felt defeated. Shouting was helping him feel better like he thought it would, and seeing her here, with broken bones and a broken heart, he guessed she was just a young girl, in love. It wasn't really her fault. "you loved him" Greg repeated. Slowly he turned around, opened the door and stepped outside.

"Amanda" she said, a little louder so he could hear. "my names Amanda Stone" Greg nodded as he gently shut the door. He sank to the floor and thought about what he had been told. He felt someone slid down the wall to sit next to him and gently pull him into a hug.

"did it help?" Nick asked

"no…yes…I don't know" Greg admitted. "how did you know I was here?" he asked, voice muffled by Nicks neck, which he was currently buried in.

"I knew you'd come to see her. Just thought you'd some time alone" Nick replied, slowly standing them up. He had a clear view into the room and could see her wiping tears away while staring at a wall. "lets get you home baby" he said guiding him out of the ward. He mouthed a soft 'thank you' to Michelle who had helped him find Greg and put him into the waiting car in the car park.

………………………………..............................................................

Hope you guys enjoy : ) please review and let me know what you think x


End file.
